Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles
by CatastrophicChris
Summary: Link and Zelda are already a couple. Find out what happens when they are on the journey of Skyward Sword together! rated M for a reason! not for the young at heart! Beta is MagicallyMade. Will be updating old chapters as well as new ones as well :
1. The Legend Begins!

**Alright Catastrophic Chris here, for Christmas I got Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword and so I thought I would do a fanfic for it. The pairing will be Zelda and Link. Abit of a warning now there will be graphic chapters on the M rating scale. There will be attempted rape,blood,core,violence,cursing,sexual scenes,bullying,gore,etc. This fanfic will not be for the faint hearted. I am expecting to go farther than the actual storyline since I have completed the game and I am currently on Hero Mode so I will try to update my stories along with this. I am having a beta from deviantart checking my stories and any errors so if u have read this chapter before there are corrections to this chapter!  
><strong>

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter One: Origins of the Goddess

Legend of Dialogue

"Normal Talk"

_'thinking'_

_Flashback_

**"Fi/Boss Talking"**

_**'Villian/Fi/Boss Thinking'**_

_"Goddess Messages/Letters"_

_A seventeen year old boy with dirty blonde hair and courageous violet eyes was being surrounded by darkness as he looked around. When suddenly a great black beast with black scales and three pairs of teeth roaring scaring the naryu's blessing out of him. A great light appeared above said beast causing it extreme pain as it whimpered to a crouched position much like a dog being punished for being disobient._

**"The time is approaching **_**hero of destiny**_**. Soon a great evil will threaten the surface and the clouds to the darkened times once again. Stay close to the **_**one who would be the goddess**_**. All will be revived in time"**

The young boy woke up to the sound of a screeching blue loftwing and noticed a necklace that his long time dear friend made for her partner in the skies.

Dear Link,

I am waiting for you at the statue in front of the goddess I must tell you about the dream I had last night before you

participate in this year's knight ceremony. So hurry your ass up sleepyhead

Love Zelda.

Link chuckled to himself. If her father read this letter he would have a fit about how a young, beautiful woman such as herself shouldn't use such valgur language. Course who could blame her especially with people such as Groose trying to win her affections from Link. The two teenagers had always been close to each other even as toddlers. Zelda had been the one who was there for him when his parents disappeared in a black tornado five years ago he lost alot of confidence since that event and Zelda helped him gain his self-confidence back.

After rescuing Mia the bat-cat of the Headmaster, who just happened to be Zelda's father, he found Zelda playing her harp and singing the Ballad of the Goddess as her loftwing circled around the statue of the goddess his hand glowed as he neared the statue and Zelda.

He never knew why he had a birthmark of the legendary triforce. Two of the triangles were blank while one was golden he usually wore his gloves but decided not to on this day.

Link smiled happily as he listened to the young woman. He looked up and found it strange that his loftwing,Chi, was nowhere to be found since Chi and Zelda's loftwing; Kurisu were always together- they were as inseperable as Zelda and Link were themselves.

"Glad to see your up sleepyhead I'm glad my friend could wake you up." Zelda teased the dirty blonde.

Link chuckled a bit as he smiled warmly. "It wouldn't be a problem if you left me some time to rest after our nightly walks around the academy Zelda." He explained as he admired her outfit.

Zelda wore a pink longsleeved shirt that was rather form-fitting and showed a modest amount of cleavage,a windsail around around her back and arms with the symbol of the goddess on her that she stitched herself,a golden belt around her waist,lavender skirt that went to her ankles and black boots that were excellent for running and had the back of her hair tied in a fishnet wrapping of pink along with her sides.

"So what do you think Link, this outfit represents the goddess for the ceremony today. I hope you win in the race Link I made what I am to present to the 'hero' of the ceremony." Zelda explained as she tilted her head to the side and held Link's hand.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened as Link's birthmark glowed and Zelda gasped as a image of the goddess appeared before recognized the light coming from her from his dream last night as he lead Zelda into the chamber. The two saw the blade on the pedestal as Zelda looked at Link as he pulled the blade out with ease it was fairly long. it was built as a longsword since the last user of the blade kept Din's flame in it.(1)

**"I am Fi,a spirit to help my Master of the Goddess Blade on the journey he will be on in the coming days." **the spirit explained as a tablet appeared that was on the southern part of the map near the _Lumpy Pumpkin_ bar.

"So this part of the dream was true. I never thought you would be _the hero of destiny_ Link." Zelda addressed her most precious friend.

"You're part of it too Zelda I'm sure of it. My dream or rather nightmare had you flying down to the surface by a black tornado but I was too late to save you." Link said rather depressed because he always wanted to protect her from harm.

Zelda walked to his side as she embraced him to let him know she would be alright.

The two left the chamber as they went to Link's room. He wanted to gather his family shield he had the strangest feeling that he would need it.

They went to the nearest dock to get some practice in before the ceremony. As Link jumped off of the dock he whistled for Chi but she didn't appear she was taking too long before crying out **"Shit!"**

Zelda knew something was wrong and treachary was afoot. she rushed down jumped going into a spear form as she whistled for her loftwing to catch them just in time

As they panted heavily the two teenagers and loftwing landed in the plaza.

Gaepora approached the young teens since he was rather amused at their alone time moments before what just transpired happened. "Oh what happened here?"

"We don't know Headmaster. My loftwing didn't fly to me and that never usually happens she is almost always with Zelda's loftwing." Link explained his thoughts to the elder man.

"Hmm... I suspect that Groose may be behind this due to his affections for Zelda. I believe he is jealous of you since you started dating what a month ago during the festival of light?"(2) Gaepora mused to himself as the two teens blushed knowing that he actually approved of them together.

Link grinned to himself as he thought of a plan.

Link approached as he was right. Groose was being a big mouth as always.

"Ha! The stupid bastard won't ever find his bird. And its such a simple place to hide it because we hang there all the time and only we would know where it is!" Groose gloated as Link rolled his eyes and Zelda shook her head from her hiding place in the plaza.

"Oi! Groose give me back my loftwing!" Link shouted at the bigger skyloftian.

"And whatever do you mean weakling? I don't know how you got Zelda but she will be mine weither she wants to or not." Groose taunted knowing that he could get Link angry by taunting his girlfriend.

"And what is that suppose to mean **Groose**?" Zelda had a look even Demon Lords would shit themselves from.

"Uh.. I suppose..." Groose blushed and shook his head to get thing in what was left of that brain of his in order. "I suppose nothing. If you wanted to race Link you better find it or else it will be me and Zelda up there at the ceremony. Kukuku." Groose exclaimed as he left with Cawlin and Strich.

"Zelda, can Kurisu fly two people? I have an idea that just might work." Link proposed to the young blonde.

"Most likely Link... i suppose you know of the place behind the waterfalls correct?" Zelda inquired.

Link smiled as he kissed Zelda's cheek and they jumped off the bridge together as Zelda called for her loftwing and they made their way to Groose's hideout after gathering Link's blade and family shield.(3)

Zelda sat in front of Link on her bird as he made sure she wouldn't fall off her loftwing and they discovered the bridge they were looking for past waterfall cavern and found Chi,Link's loftwing.

Link quickly cut the ropes to the boards imprisioning his loftwing as the loftwing rubbed against him as Zelda and Link pet her beak as they flew off the ground.

"Welcome to the Wing Ceremony. Today you four will race for this year's bird statue fletched together by Link. There will be no cheating especially, for you **GROOSE!" **Gaepora explained and sternly to the young robust male.

The four males ran off the dock and dived while calling their loftwings. Link was the first to be on his loftwing and ahead of the group. Groose quickly flew ahead of Link followed by his minions as they rammed into Link causing his loftwing to vert off course of the golden loftwing that had the statue they were pursuing for the position of the hero and graduating to senior class of the academy.

Link surveyed the surrounding area in the clouds and smirked Groose forgot all about the wind tunnels that the skyloft knights used to get around the areas faster with their loftwings. Link soared through one as he kicked his bird's side signalling a boost in speed temporarily, along with the speed he would gain for ten seconds he quickly was behind the loftwing had held the statue.

Unfortunely for Link,Groose would charge behind Link verting him off course once again to Zelda's disdain. Someone was going to get laxitives in their pumpkin soup again for being a cheater. Cawlin decided to take advantage of the situation and throw a couple eggs at Link. Link expertly evaded the eggs by diving down below the group before soaring up to near the sun in the sky. He glided for a few seconds to let his loftwing get some of her stamina back.

Groose wasn't having the best of luck today. his loftwing was very fast but lacked stamina especially for a big guy like himself. While link only weighted about 130 pounds and was six feet tall. Groose was six feet and five inches tall and 215 pounds. His loftwing was growing very tired and he began to slow down rapidly as he looked up. He saw Link coming out of a wind tunnel and gasped as he tried to get his loft wing to thwart Link from winning but was too slow as he grabbed the loftwing and took the statue for his victory and position of the _Hero_ in the ceremony along with Zelda as the _Goddess_.

Happy for her boyfriend Zelda vaulted off the platform deck as she landed in Lin's arms as she stroke his dirty blond locks and looked down into his eyes violet eyes as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes and gave he a gentle soft kiss on the lips as his loftwing landed in front of the academy on the second floor so that Link could be able to grab his blade and shield along with the uniform he made for this year's seniors. He made five different outfits though to stand out. A tunic with iron mesh on the bottom edges and for his arms along with iron forearm guards and gloves. The colors were white,black,red,blue and green.

He smiled as he went through his outfits all he had on was his white tights which left little to the imagination to Zelda. Link decided to put on his black tunic with iron mesh under it and stitched into the sides and bottom of his tunic,a brown sash that had some pockets for rupees that he collected over the years,pounches on the backside of his red belt and finally black boots to go along with his shealth for his _**Goddess Longsword**_ and his family's shield:_**Hylian Shield**_.

Zelda thought they looked rather dashing on him as they flew up to the Goddess statue as Zelda sang the lyrics to Ballad of the Goddess as Link played it on the harp that Zelda acquired three years ago. He was rather proficent at it almost as much as Zelda was. She had a glim in her eyes that Link knew all too well after they were done. Zelda gave Link her sailcloth that she made for him. "You know what you have to do now right Link?" she asked innocently.

"You aren't going to tackle me now are you Zelda?" Link asked the young maiden sheeplishly and like it was on command she jumped him as they began to fall off the statue but Link was quick enough to get out his sailcloth and they landed gracefully as Zelda hung onto his torso while they free-fell to the center of the circle below. He chuckled as he shook his head. Zelda could be very mischeivious at times. Although he enjoyed it very much. Helped to keep him on his toes.

"Link... since its so nice out and... you won the ceremony how about you and me just go out for a flight just you and me on my loftwing?" Zelda asked a bit shyly as she looked down with a blush slightly embrassed.

Link smiled warmly as they did just that. They were enjoying the ride along,happy just being close to each other. They rarely got any alone time between Peatrice after Link,Groose after Zelda and Gaepora disturbing their alone time whenever they got done with their homework for the week. Suddenly a huge black tornado came full force of a force five tornado and sent them hurdling the clouds before. Link was dazzled for a few moments and found Zelda several meters below him unconsious. He went into a swan dive as he grabed the sailcloth from his adventure pouch and and opened it after catching Zelda who was unconsciously holding him tight like she knew what was happening.

**"Damn... things didn't go as planned... Oh well... Only one more nuinsance to get rid of maybe this hero will prove to be entertaining to me." **A white haired man in a crimson cloak mumbled to himself as he licked his lips in anticipation while he watched from the distance.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author Notes:**

**(1) i figured that I would power up Link's blade with Din's Sacred Flame for this story.**

**(2) Festival of Light is an idea i got from reading another skyward sword fanfic but I will be doing a flashback to what happened**

**(3) You all should know the design of this Shield its the orignal Hyrule Shield from Orcaina of Time**

**i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will have Groose on the dark side for awhile and of course we had a major enemy get them to the demon-infused Hyrule. Things will be similar to the story of course Zelda in the crystal will have to happen and Impa will appear as well soon. Review and do the polls i will have a poll for this story soon! Ja Ne!**


	2. Of Nightmares and Journeys

**Welcome back my fellow readers and Zelda lovers. I am on a roll if i say so myself. Now i would like to warn you now there is a very sensitive scene in the beginning that affects how the story will go romantically a bit for Zelda. I do plan to try and increase the words per chapter I had around 2.6k or 5 pages for the last one. I will also take any opinions on the chapters that i post. The more reviews I get the better the writing will be. I will also continue the legend key for the diaolgue. I do not own any of the characters in Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword. If I did Zelda and Link would've been together from the start and Impa wouldn't have been a bitch. Enjoy the chapter!**

**2/23/12-Is now updated thanks to my beta keep up the great work my friend!  
>_<strong>

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter 2:Unforgivable Crime and Journey Beginnings

_It was beyond anything imaginable. How could this happen to her? All she wanted to do was to go to Link's room to be with her best friend but then He had to kidnap her. Groose had always been jealous of Link,so he had decided to take what was rightfully his; Zelda's most precious thing, that which a woman gives to a man she loves... Her virginity. She was in an incredible amount of pain it was unbearable. He kept ramming into her against the wall with more and more force without any care about how much he was hurting her. Zelda was tied and bound as Groose keep punching her and leaving bruises on her pale creamy skin._

_"Please stop!" Zelda begged hoping he would stop this torture. Groose didn't listen as he slapped her to shut her up. She just wanted it to stop. She wanted anyone to save her from this pain. _

_Link was wondering where Zelda was; she usually visited him around this time, and the young 15 year old was worried; Groose always tried to get Zelda away from him. The two teens had always been close and Link really liked Zelda and would do anything for her. Suddenly he heard a plea for assistance coming from Groose's room and he recognized the voice immediately._

_It seemed like it would never stop all the weight coming down on her as she cried tears of agony and sorrow it seemed like she was dying as her body shook in exhaustion and misery. Suddenly it stopped as she heard Groose shout in pain and her body collapsed in relief and she looked around the room and saw her hero start to beat the Din out of Groose. He already had two black eyes and had been kicked at least 5 times in what balls he had left. He couldn't stop the onslaught of the furious knight-in-training. After ten minutes it had finally stopped as he blacked out with a major concussion and Link went over to Zelda slowly. He remembered what his mother had said about rape victims before she disappeared with his father five years ago._

_"Zelda..." he mumbled as his body shook with anger in response to Groose's actions against the woman he loved. He picked her up as he covered her with a black cloak he liked to wear when it was raining. Zelda cried into his chest as he carried her into the room. The damage had been done and she was scared of males for the next couple of years. She had to sleep with Link because he was the only person she felt safe with from that day forward..._

"Zelda? Zelda?" Link asked as the young maiden woke up and she embraced Link while crying from her nightmare of what happened four years ago.

"Was it the nightmare of what that bastard did again sweetie?" he asked and she nodded while Link embraced her and wiped away her tears. He hated it when she cried. One as beautiful as her should never cry.

About ten minutes later Link helped her up as they explored the area they landed in. Link was very alert as he drew his blade while staying close to her. A couple of Deku Babas appeared along the path but link easily took care of them by slashing his blade along the mouth cutting them in half and even gathered a few rupees from them. Soon however they came up on a sealed door. Link went to the edge of the crater as he looked down with Zelda by his side as they felt the most demonic and evil aura they could ever imagine. Link noticed that his weapon was glowing when Fi came out of his blade.

**"Master... I sense an evil aura that is trying to escape the seal. I recommend you use your skyward strike from the **_**Goddess Longsword**_** to reinforce the seal for a large amount of time."** she informed the young hero as he nodded.

"Zelda I need you to stay here. I don't want you anywhere near this aura. From how my blade is responding he wants your essence for some reason." Link stated to his girlfriend.

"But Link! What if you get injuried? You know I couldn't stand you to get hurt." Zelda exclaimed as she held his hand.

"Don't worry I managed to buy a _Heart Potion_ in case of injuries. I'll be back before you know it." Link explained as he gave her hand a kiss as he leapt of the paths traveling down the walkway and used his sailcloth to land safely near the seal. He raised the blade in the area and after a couple of seconds it was filled with holy aura and slashed the relic of symbols on the seal and the demonic aura faultered back to its hiberation form. Link found a wind uplift as he used his windcloth to use the air to travel quickly up to the path back to Zelda. Behind them,the seal upon the door disappeared and an old woman with a large red hat and golden hair in braids appeared with a look of interest as she observed the two teens.

Link grabbed the hilt of his blade as he studied the woman's movements while stepping in front of Zelda protectively. The woman raised her palm as a sign of peace as the doors opened and began to walk in leaving the two teens looking at each other.

"I think we can trust her Link. Perhaps she can provide us answers. I don't sense any ill intent and she means no harm." Zelda stated as she looked up at him while touching his hand that was on his blade. Link slowly nodded as he released his grip on the blade and went inside with Zelda leading the way before shutting the doors behind him activating the seal barriers the old woman had on it once again much to the dismay of a certain demon lord.

"I... wasn't expecting either one of you so soon. Though I can see you were prepared young one." she explained, referring to Link for being prepared. '_Things will be rather different than she foresaw nearly a millenia ago'_ she thought to herself. _'Might be for the better though I know how I was back then.'_

"What do you mean miss?" Link asked finding it strange what with the dream he had last night. _'There is more to this elderly woman,especially after the dreams me and Zelda had,speaking of which what did she dream of last night' _Link thought as he looked to Zelda to which she gave him a look that she would tell him later.

"You two are reincarnations of the Goddess Hylia and the hero she chose millenia ago, Rulian"(1) the elderly woman paused letting the information sink in. "I bet you are both thinking about what the texts are saying about them being in love and they are true but they do not effect what you two feel about each other what so ever." She concluded causing the two to blush. _'Are we really that obvious?'_ they thought at the same time.

The light from the doors behind them vanished leaving them to raise their eyebrows in curiousity as the woman waved them off as they heard a door unlock. The lady handed Link a golden orb with three triangles in it and handed Zelda a quiver of arrows that held fifty and a golden bow with black hylian writing and silver wrappings along with white archer gloves.

"These will be very useful to you two one day. You are in for a long journey I would assume. Spirit Maiden you must cleanse your body in the springs of the Skyview Spring and Eldin Spring." she explained before smiling slightly as the two left for their journey. Unbeknownst to them, that they would gain another ally soon if Zelda got captured.

Zelda put her harp in her adventure pouch which was smaller than Link's but he would probably have more stuff to carry. Link took out the sail cloth and gave it to Zelda telling her to put it on like she had it before he won it from the wing ceremony. He smiled and waved her off.

"I would rather that you have Zel. It will help protect you from the elements a bit better than if you just had your shirt and skirt." Link explained as he helped her tie it into a firm but loose knot.

Zelda adjusted her quiver under the sail cloth to where the only hint of the quiver being there were the arrows sticking out of the right side of her body. She didn't have many arrows just about 20 arrows which was a reasonable amount to begin with. Zelda's adventure pouch had a loop for her to put her bow which fit perfectly and allowed her easy access to it.(2)

They continued to walk through Faron Woods when they saw a familar statue before them and they approached it. A bright green light appeared as it activated and a feeling of wind activated. Suddenly Chi and Kurisu,their loftwings landed beside the statue and rubbed their beaks against the two teens. The two chuckled as they pet their beaks and Link handed them both some feed he had.

"Seems we can call our birds using the statues." Zelda proposed a plausible explanation before continuing on. "Should we let father know what is going on or wait til we are done?" she asked since no one knew where they were.

"I think it would be wise to wait til we at least get done with the Skyview Spring unless we are in need of supply." Link suggested to which she agreed.

They came across a lone kikwi who was the size of Link's boot surrounded by a group of ten red bokoblins. Sensing the reincarnation of the Goddess nearby they saw Link and Zelda. Link charged his blade,summoning a holy aura and used his **Skyward Strike** to send a wave of holy aura knocking them off their feet and fatal striking a couple before they could get up. Just as a bokoblin was going to slash against Link's back,Zelda fired an arrow right in between the eyes. Not missing a beat Link performed an upper slash on a boboklin nearby Zelda. They kept on covering each other's back as they defeated the rest of them,unaware that one managed to escape to report to their master about the location of the two.

The kikwi was scared of the two at first but after chasing it down,they managed to calm him down enough for him to ask for a favour;he wanted them to find his fellows and to tell the Chief Kikwi, Bucha where he was._

It was very tiring even for Link. They laid on the ground panting as they finally found the last kikwi who was hiding behind a boulder,luckily there was a bomb flower nearby.

"Ah thank you for helping to finding the rest of my friends. I believe the way to the temple is to the northeast you will need the slingshot though to help you through the temple. There is also a rumor saying theres a special tool for adventurers such as yourselves." Bucha congratulated the two as he bellyflopped to the ground and opened his plant-like back revealing the slingshot which Link got and stored inside of his adventure pouch as he helped Zelda up and went on their way to the temple.

After making sure the tightrope was clear and no enemies would come up and try to attack them while crossing they slowly treaded across it,Link making sure that Zelda was balanced while not worrying about himself,she was all that mattered to him anyway though he did like his friends;Fledge,Pipit and Karame. He would have included Peatrice if she wasn't so obssesive over him. Zelda and her got in more than one cat fight on occasion and he and her father had to break them up.

"Thats it we are almost there." Link stated as they arrived at the temple just as night was falling. However it was a new moon so it was dangerous with no light so they headed into the temple after Link shot a gem above the door opening it while descending inside. They noticed alot of plant life as they descended down.

Link noticed a blue bokoblin trying to set up a lock to the door and saw a golden key as well with a very unique design. Link quickly had Zelda hidden as she aimed at the bokoblin and shot him right in between the eyes knocking him off his feet,Link quickly rushed the creature with speed of a seasoned warrior and did a fatal strike right to its chest as it disappeared from existance and got a set of keys and the golden key to what they assumed would be a room of extreme importance,perhaps even Skyview Spring itself.

Once they found said door they saw a purple boboklin guarding the gate with 5 red bokoblins. Link had Zelda stay behind as he began to cross the last tightrope of the temple. Honestly he was getting sick of these tightropes they were chaffing his ankles and feet. Zelda let 5 shots fly at the five bokoblins as they disappeared leaving behind some treasure and ruprees for them to gain about 50 ruprees and a could supplies to upgrade any tools they would get such as the beetle they found from the blue boboklin they killed earlier.

Link quickly went into combat with the boboklin and was being parried left and right from the dual weilding goblin-elf... thing. Zelda had to wait for an opening so that link could capitalize on it and get rid of this nuinsance. Seriously she was having a hertic day and just want to sleep with her boyfriend already. She already began to blush at the thought of having her head against tht soft,firm,muscular chest of his. She shook her head at the perverted thoughts that invaded her mind and saw her opening.

Link used a uppercut slash and got the boboklin off-balance as Zelda stuck two arrows in its stomach and chest causing it to bleed badly. Link side-swept its legs and pierced its skull with a thunderous thud before it vanished and Zelda joined him gracefully running on the tightrope and scaring the holy Naryu out of him. They opened the door and found an empty room with a few silver and gold ruprees. Link heard a thunderous crash and yell from the hall out of the circular room.

"Zelda! Go to the spring I'll hold off whoever is coming!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda nodded for once and agreed. Link rarely had this look of seriousness. It was similar to the look he had when Groose did the very thing that haunted her dreams besides the huge black mole-like creature with three sets of teeth.

Link quickly downed a _Heart+ Potion _as a white haired man rushed into the room right as the holy door behind him closed and locked. He looked rather annoyed that his minions couldn't stop them from getting to the room of the spring for even a bloody day.

"As I thought you two are quicker than I would ever realize... I had hoped that I would be able to beat you both here but it seems I underestimated you... I think I'll play with you for a bit." he paused to cause a dramatic effect.

_'He's too damn cocky for his own good. Either he's good or he's over confident... His aura is similar to the demon's seal I strengthened earlier...'_ Link thought to himself as the man revealed himself as Demon Lord Ghirahim before the room turned dark and the battle began.

The cape that Ghirahim wore disappeared as his fingers glew a dark crimson. Link raised an eyebrow as he drew his blade and shield. A line of daggers appeared in front of the demon lord as he launched them one by one at the young hero. As the last one was lauched Link performed a shield bash to redirect the blade at the man and he turned his head as a small cut appeared on his cheek. Ghirahim kept on the onslaught of daggers occassionly getting cut by his own blades.

He decided to draw a dark longblade and proceeded to exchange blows with the weilder of the Goddess Longsword.

Zelda was playing her harp in front of the goddess statue as a song came to mind that she unknowingly knew from a past life. Memories began to fill her mind of her time as Hylia,unlocking new powers such as one to heal and apply holy magic to her arrows. She found out her bow was one of the two Sacred Bows,though hers was used by Hylia herself and had its own special enchantments.

As her body began to glow her body finished her development a couple years earlier while her outfit changed as well.

Zelda now had a body most would kill for. She had a hourglass figure with a toned body,42DD breasts,her golden blonde hair now flowed down elegantly to her knees and she now had red ribbons that tied the bottom of her hair to a tight pony tail and the sides of her bangs as had red and black ribbons tied to it. Her boots she had were now a form of demonia boots that were a lavender color. Her sailcloth she made was now a holy white color and the symbol she had embroiled in it was a crimson red with three black triangles above the bird icon of her people that formed the legendary triforce that her island hid. The pink longsleeved top she was now black and the skirt she wore with it was now a holy white as well.

She had also gained a memory from Hylia to where Link would have to undergo a trial alone but it would gain him a treasure they would find needed in the coming months. She stopped playing and looked towards the door as it glowed as if she knew she was the goddess' reincarnation. She felt the auras in the other room to where Link and Ghirahim were dueling.

Link was continuing to battle the Demon Lord although he was looking worse for wear rather than Ghirahim. Link had to struggle to keep up with him as he took another slash but luckily his forearm guard blocked most of the blow when he heard a calming voice in his head that his guide Fi recognized.

_'Link I have just completed the first part of the purging... Enter the chamber any demons or demon lords can not enter this area without invitation.'_ Zelda telepathically told him to his thoughts.

Link quickly shield bashed Ghirahim and kicked him across the room as he entered the chamber that Zelda was in leaving a annoyed Ghirahim behind.

"You win this round hero... I won't be as merciful next time. I will bring you to death's door even if I have to resurrect my master to do so." He mused as he teleported out of the temple and headed towards Lake Faron to release some tension on a current dragon.

Zelda ran to Link's side when she saw his injuries he got from the fight with Ghirahim. They knew they needed to rest anyway so what safer place than here? Zelda took out a _Heart+ Potion_ that she made a few days earlier and had Link drink it as he drifted into dream land and gain some well deserved rest. Zelda took off his shield and shealth that held his blade along with his adventure pouch so that he could sleep comfortably as she took off her gear as well and laid her head on his chest as she went to sleep as well. Link would need to very much since he would have to undergo a trial to test his courage the next day. Fi stood by the pedestal where the holy symbol of the goddesses were and would wait til the two would wake in several hours to have them activate it and gain access to the next area of the springs, Eldin Mountain.

**Author Notes:**

**(1) Rulian is the first Hero of the Goddess who is very similar to Link in many ways just like Zelda is to Hylia**

**(2)The holder for her arrows is on the left side of her belt which is like a latch for poles and whatnot. I thought she would be more of a long-ranged type of fighter I got the idea from Twilight Princess when Zelda is on Epona's back with Link and has his bows and arrows with her.**

**That wraps up this chapter. I am currently making the plot up as we go it will mostly follow the story line but we will have the side quests and what not along with a few trips. I changed the function of the bird statues that you use in the game to where the loftwings will come to you in that area. I figured that Link wouldn't leave Zelda alone especially with Ghirahim and his boboklins roaming around. Next chapter will focus on Link's courage trial,skyloft,confronting Groose maybe and talking with Gaepora along with the start of the Gratitude Crystals. Ja Ne! Send me reviews! The more reviews the quicker my chapters come out!**


	3. Link's Trial and Welcome Home!

**I've gotten a few reviews saying that they never expected Groose to do that to Zelda well I like to keep things on a twist plus it was mandatory for the storyline. There will be more difference this time such as multiple tools that you would gain in the game. I still need more reviews but I noticed I have gotte around 400 views and visits on my first chapter alone and I'm proud of that,shows that alot of you like my story. I posted a poll on when Impa will appear in the game either at Eldin Mountain or at Lanayru Desert so I need to votes asap I don't care if you're anon either as long as you vote! Theres is going to be some character development in this chapter. Enjoy the story and review! Ja Ne!**

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter Three: Trial of Courage and Skyloft Bound

_It was days after what Groose did to Zelda. She would rarely leave Link's side. She was clearly broken even Gaepora didn't know what to do. Zelda was a mess,she was more of a hallow shell of herself. He wanted Groose to pay for what he did to his precious daughter. However he couldn't say anything since his emotions would get the betterment of his judgement when it came time to dicuss his punishment._

_Link and Zelda were on a break. The academy year was over for a few months before they would start their sophmore classes. Zelda was rather lucky that she managed to take the finals before the unspeakable thing happened. Her eyes looked like they hadn't slept in months they were so red and bagged. Even the goddess herself seemed to cry in sympathy for the young teen. It hasn't stopped raining once for the past week._

_Link and Zelda were walking together in the pouring rain wearing black rain cloaks leaving only their heads not covered although Link had an umbrella over their heads. Zelda was getting a bit better but Link made sure that Groose wasn't anywhere within 40 feet of the young spirit maiden. Link squeezed her hand in sympathy and comfort as she looked at him. She was glad that Link was with her right now and never left her side or complained. She smiled softly at the thought of Link and her holding hands like a couple but she knew she would need to recover._

_Link looked in the distance at the academy where Groose's window was open and watching the two walk in the rain and he sneered in jealousity. He looked over his wounds he received from Link. He still had a black eye,3 cracked ribs, a couple shattered ribs,fractured wrist in three places and a cast over his gentials. Link made sure he would feel pain for the rest of his life by even walking forget about riding his loftwing._

_Pipit and Karame's hearts went out to Zelda they knew how much the two cared for each other. Zelda had talked with them a bunch of times about Link and how she felt about him. She was going to ask him out that night Groose raped her. He had ruined everything. After Link had carried Zelda away the two heard what happened from the boy since Link wanted training from Pipit so he could better protect his spirit maiden and he wanted Karame there for Zelda cause those two were like best friends and she could help Zelda recover along with his and Pipit's held. Din... even Fledge was pissed beyond belief he started taking his training more seriously so he could help his friends and stand up to bullies. _**(1)**

Zelda woke up very warm and comfortable as she looked up at where she was. She stretched a bit before leaning back into Link's torso. She felt the rise and fall of his mascular chest and unconsiously rubbed her hand against it as she blushed when she felt the said boy's hand run through her golden locks. "Well good morning sleepyhead usually I'm the who to walk you up." She joked as she got up and dusted off her clothes.

Out of the sail two Water Dragon Scales dropped to the surprise of the two. Only those chosen by the goddess or the dragon,Faron. The two decided to put them inside of their adventure pouches and Zelda sensed a Goddess Cube one of four that they already found and activated using Link's blade to send them up to the sky. They found the pendestal with ease as they also gathered a few bird and blue bird feathers for materials they would need for upgrading their equipment. Link used his blade to activate the loftwing symbol before them and activated the message that the goddess left for Link and Zelda which Fi translated for them before they left the temple and made their way to the view platform where they saw some butterflies in a patch of dirt.

"This is it Link where your trial will take place for Farore. It is said that Din gave Farore her _Fireshield Earrings_. I can not go inside with you and neither can Fi. You will be weapon and gearless. This will test your courage more than anything I believe you can do it." Zelda explained to Link as she looked at him with pride and happiness which lifted his spirits. He knew she was still hurting from what happened years ago and still had nightmares and the fact that she believed in him gave him unbound strength and courage. When he took out the blade he had already tested his power unknowingly against Ghirahim which is why he managed to damage the Demon Lord as much as he did.

The two began to play Farore's Courage;Link on Zelda's Harp as she sang the melody perfectly. The seal for the silent realm appeared as Zelda nodded to him before giving him a gentle soft kiss on his lips as he thrust his blade into the group and his body and spirit.

Zelda saw a book by Link with a note that said she could read it if she wanted to since he was an open book to her and would tell her anything. She was curious and went to the date of the day after she was raped by Groose.

"Dear Journal, Today I had to deal with Penelope again. She doesn't seem to get the hint that I like Zelda more than I do her. She can't take a hint can she?" Zelda raised an eyebrow at this and reminded herself to have a little "talk" with the item check girl the next time they saw her. "Anyway I will never forgive Groose for what he did to Zel. No one deserves that kind of pain. Everytime I see her cry I die a little more inside. I would rather take it for her so she would never know that pain. I have been training with Pipit while Karame was talking with her. I progressed so well even the Knight Commander taught me a few tricks I could use. I have had weird dreams lately like this man kidnapped Zelda and her soul got sucked out of her as it went into a huge black creature before it transformed into a huge ape-like creature with crimson flamed hair. I felt so angry I chased after him through the portal." Zelda gasped at this revelation. _'So Ghirahim is trying to resurrect Demise again. We must make sure he does not succeed. I will need to train more so that Link's dream does not happen or else I fear the world is doom if he should fail.'_

Zelda proceeded to work on her aim with the _Sacred Bow_ to be able to also use the hidden power that it hid. Her memories that she had recovered even if it was only half of them. The 1st purging healed and improved her body to where it was like what happened four years ago didn't happen even though the pain haunted her and the Hylia part of her wanted venegance though once that part of her saw what Link did she figured that would be enough but both had decided never to be that vulnerable again. Suddenly think about Link had her arrow glow a brillant gold as a burst of light impacted the tree which unknowingly killed a earth guardian in the silent realm that was about to hit Link as he collected the last Farore's Tear.

Link's body reacted to his spirit returning as a light appeared above him as he shealthed his blade and two pairs of the _Fireshield Earrings_ fell into his hands as he smiled in success of his mission. Zelda smiles softly as well as she took out the earrings he gave her for her 13th birthday and replaced them with her own pair of _Fireshield Earrings_ that she received from Link as Link did the same with his earrings.

The two approached the statue as their loftwings flew down to them and let them climb aboard their backs as they launched into the air with great speed and agility. Once they got into the clouds they flew at a slow reasonable pace making sure to stir clear of the Thunderhead since tornadoes formed quite frequently there. Out of the corner of Link's eye he saw Groose and his loftwing heading towards the Lumpy Pumpkin glad that they chose this time to head up to Skyloft. Neither Link or Zelda wanted to deal with him right now. The memory of what happened that night still engraved in their minds for the rest of their natural lives.

The two landed in the Goddess Statue courtyard,having a destination in mind to get accomplished first. Zelda took the two tablets out of her adventure pouch that held her harp and put the two tablets on the pedestal before them as two beams on light appears. A green one to the southeast and a red one to the north. As they turned around they found Gaepora watching them in the doorway.

"Do you two mind explain what in Din's name is going on?" He exclaimed worried sick about the two he was growing parnoid ever since those two disappeared when a black tornado shallowed up Zelda and Link dove in after her a few days ago.

"Here wouldn't be a good place Headmaster. Let's go to Zelda's room for this chat it is of upmost importance that involves the surface." Link explained calmly showing no signs of backing down. He wondered why he was feeling more couragous but he figured it was by Farore's trial he had just completed a few hours ago.

"So let me get this straight the goddess Hylia has chosen you two for this task and you have to complete it within a certain amount of time or else this "Ghirahim" will be able to release his master using Zelda's essence?" Gaepora asked carefully seeing if he got all the infomation the managed to be able to tell him without risk to their quest. For his reply they nodded.

"I see well I do not foresee any need for you two to be in the academy any longer since you both have the qualities any knight would need especially you Link. Of course you two are allowed your rooms as usual but I will have Owlan make special keys for your rooms to where only you have access and I have to ask a favor of Gondo to make iron windows as well." he further explained how their situations for living in the academy would be.

_'Hopefully that will keep Groose away from my daughter and her boyfriend. They already have enough stress as it is.' _He thought as he left the two young adults alone for their own plans.

Zelda and Link put their equipment under Zelda's bed as Zelda preformed a ancient Sheikah technique to where no one would be able to touch anything under the bed thus keeping their weapons and supplies safe for the rest of their time on Skyloft.

Link had made a list of the things they would need: 40 Arrows, 25 Deku Nuts,Upgrades to the Beetle and Slingshot,Heart++ Potion,Revitalization++ Potion,Sacred Shield and Stamina Potion.**(2)**

Link made his way to the Bazaar to pick up said supplies luckily they had about 1,600 ruprees to use and he often got discounted from Gondo for helping him around the shop and his robot Scrapper for growing Ancient Flowers which for some reason would only grow in Skyloft in the graveyard or in a desert in the past which was strange. He could do without Scrapper calling him Master Shortpants every five minutes to no end.

Zelda was talking with Karame and Pipit in her room. Most about what happened she wanted to completely recover from what happened. She still couldn't stand in Groose's presence without being scared or very hesitant which is why she wanted Link to win the Wing Ceremony cause who knows what would have happened because the Hero and Goddess spends a week together alone. She shoke at the thought of the idea.

"What will you do once Groose finds out you're back for awhile Zel? You know he has only gotten worse ever since you and Link have gotten together." Karame asked the young maiden.

"I don't know..." she muttered to herself. "I'm still afraid of him because all he has to do is use Stritch and Cawlin to hold Link back to get to me." She spoke softly while looking down.

"Well I can distract the shrimp easily enough Naryu knows that everyone here knows he's obssessed with me." Karame stated as Pipit growled slightly in a bit of anger. Cawlin often challenged the graduated knight for her heart and he kept declining saying that Karame's heart is not a trophy to be won.

Zelda was petting Mia to keep herself calm and relax when they heard a knock on the door and a whistle of a very interesting tune (The tune is heart of courage by two steps from hell), Zelda nodded and let Karame unlock the door to reveal Link was a entire thing of supplies that he put on Zelda's desk and panted a bit out of exhaustion from carrying the heavy load. Karame had a open mouth in shock.

"Damn Zellie you can sure I wonder how good he would be-" she said to say as Pipit cleared his throat to get the perverted thoughts out of his girlfriend's mind.

"They have only been dating a month even if they were lovey-dovey for a year and three months before they made it offical Karame." Pipit teased as he shook his head as he browse through the gear Link bought as Gondo walked in the room after like and did measurements for the doors,wall and windows.

"Uh gondo what are you doing here?" Pipit asked out of curiousity.

"Oh yes I'm sure that Gaepora forgot to tell you two that I will be redesigning Link and Zelda's rooms so that it is Anti-Groose as I like to put it. i will be working on Link's room before doing Zelda's it will be two weeks before they are both finished. Course they will swich rooms in between the two different builds." Gondo explained as he left the room with plans in his mind as he drooled in excitement he never felt this happy since they got Scrapper to work again.

Shortly after night time descended upon them as Pipit and Karame went to go work on their nightly shifts. Pipit guarded outside around the academy while Karame guarded upstairs. Surprisingly Fledge managed to skip a grade and graduate wearing a Blue tunic and guarded the ground floor. He looked like a man on a mission. The boy was happy to see his friends alive and well. He was already informed that Gondo would be doing some improvements on Zelda's and Link's rooms.

Link left Zelda's room for a bit to gather his personal belongings to Zelda's room. Books,clothes,extra projects that he worked on. He found that his door was locked for some reason but knew he always kept his door unlocked unless he and Zelda were sleeping in his room.

"Something the matter Link?" Fledge asked the young knight.

"Yes... my door is locked and it never is. Do you have a master key so I can enter the room?" Link responded as Fledge unlocked the door and opened it to find Cawlin and Groose in his room beginning to destroy everything and clearly drunk off of pumpkin extract.**(3)**

Link'e eyebrows frowned at what laid in Groose's hand. A wooden replica model of Zelda in a elegant dress she wore during the annual light festival which was two weeks after the Wing Ceremony. Groose's eyes widened at the sight of Link here when he and Zelda were thought to be dead from that black tornado that shallowed them up a week ago.

"Students Groose and Cawlin you have exactly one minute to get out of Link's room before I report this to the authorities and recommend that you two are expelled from the academy." Fledge told the two drunks in a authorive tone that dared to question them as he drew his blade slightly of his scabbard.

Groose and Cawlin growled and narrowed their eyes at the two knights. As they left the room but not before Groose decided to try and attempt to torment Link for his enjoyment.

"Don't think you will keep your cowardly little hands on _My Zelda_ for much longer. She WILL be mine sooner or later and be with a real man." He sneered cockily as he left for his room. Leaving Fledge and Link behind in his room as they shook in anger. Suddenly Mia's screech filled the air as ripped skin and Cawlin and Groose yelped in pain like two injuried puppies from being bite by a cat.

_'Remind me to feed Mia some fresh fish later on...'_ Link mused to himself as Fi's presence nodded as if she would remind him.

About two hours later Fledge and Pipit entered Zelda's room with five boxes of Link's personal possessions and set them near Zelda's table. Link had switched to a pair of comfy thermal pajama bottoms that were black with red hylian symbols on them while being topless with no shirt or iron mesh on much to Zelda's secret delight. Zelda had on a silk pink bed robe that went down to her knees but complimented her form quite well and left little to the imagination. Making Fledge leave in a flustered state while mumbling that Link has a goddess for a girlfriend. If he only knew,if he only knew.

Link placed a couple statues he had carved over the years on top of Zelda's desk by her books. It was the Zelda statue he managed to save,one of him in a royal tunic of red and gold,a blue and red loftwing curled up to each other with an egg and finally a symbol pedestal of a very intrique blade and golden harp.(Think of the Master Sword and Goddess Harp)

Zelda found he had several old records from his family inheritance,who had a line of being musical geniuses,some old texts about the Goddess,Holy Magic and introductions to advance swordplay that would favor flexiblity,speed and power. Zelda smiled when she saw some old pictures of her and her friends,her and Link's loftwings and some paintings and carvings Link managed to do. Honestly he was very good with wood and could easily build a house if he wanted to.

After putting everything away and locking the door. The two shut off the lights and slept together comfortable in each other's embrace as they let sleep take them as Mia curled up against the end of the bed.

Groose kept on pacing in his room with a bandaged face as a light appeared blinding him before he was knocked out by a precise blow to his skull. The figure in a black cloak lifted him up with ease as they disappeared to the surface world. It was time he faced reality and begin to repent for his sins against the Goddesses and Hylia.

**I'm pretty sure you all know who was in the black cloak now don't you? ;D well this turned out to be seven pages long. one of my longest chapters to date. In case any are wondering there will be a formal dance in the next chapter i've been having a interesting idea in my head for a few hours hehe. Now i had a reviewer saying they liked the story til what Groose did last chapter happened. It should be noted that rape happens alot these days and goes unpunished well. Groose as a part in the story that is important for the fight against demise so what better way then bring him to the surface alone with no help?**

**Author Notes:**

**(1) Wouldn't you want to protect your friends so that doesn't happen again? I had Fledge go through a major development that will be explained in time**

**(2) If your wondering why they would need those supplies it was for the equipment they needed and i bet alot of you are saying you need to go to Laranyu Desert for the Ancient Flower or whatnot. Gondo's grandfather had Scrapper get about twenty ancient flowers so they could grow in Skyloft so Scrapper would be functionally for many years.**

**(3)pumpkin extract is like drugs or alchol for us its about changing the chemistry a bit and adding certain elements or textures**

**Important Note**

**We won't see Groose for a few chapters til The Imprisoned escapes the first time but he won't do anything. Also there will be some drama for the dance chapter and when Groose tries to ask for forgivness so he will have to prove himself. Still no votes for when Impa appears so i may have him enter in two chapters or so since it will be that long til she becomes important. Also Zelda is a virgin again technically since the first purifying cleared her body of all impurities which would include rape and curses!**

**Review and Vote! It inspires me to make more chapters faster or make them longer! Ja Ne!**


	4. Festival of Light and Return of Groose

**In this chapter I recommend listening to two songs during a couple of the scenes. One of them is united we stand,divided we fall and heart of courage. Both by Two Steps From Hell a amazing orchestra that has alot of good shit! I do not own anything from Two Steps From Hell or the Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword Game this fanfic is purely for fans of the game and the pairing of Zelda and Link**

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_Dreams/Nightmares_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter Four:The Festival of Light and The Fall of Winter's White Sheet.

_The snow was falling rather harshly outside of skyloft as most people stayed in their nice warm beds and houses close to the fireplace. Usually it did not snow that much unless it was bad this was one of those bad times. Gaepora was worried since four students were on a training trip:Karame,Link,Pipit and Zelda. Pipit and Karame offered to help with Linka and Zelda's Skyloft training. Zelda wanted to focus more on being a support for Link in case anything happened and they fell to the surface unable to call for help. It had been a single year since she was raped and was doing alot better. Spending time with her friends helped her get back to her normal self. She was still very unsure of herself and shy at most times._

_The four students found themselves on an abandoned building in the thunderhead area where the legendary sky whale Levias was said to be around. The loftwings they had with them kept close to them thus sharing all of their body heat. The day earlier was clear skies and very sunny it was a paradox on how quickly the weather changed in the thunderhead. It was like the controller of the area was controlled by an evil being of some sort. They would have to wait for it to clear some or for their birds to rest a bit before they could fly off out of the area._

_Zelda was shivering violently even with Link sharing his body heat with her. The poor girl lost her winter cloak when a Stormdrafly_**(1)**_ ripped it off her while they were flying towards an island to practice the spiral charge technique. It was a great way to learn how to tell up from down in case you got sucked into a tornado and in addition if the loftwing timed it correctly it could cut through the tornado with ease._

_Link took off his winter cloak and gave it to her as he held her closer to him. She protested that he would catch a cold and wouldn't be able to sleep for an upcoming exam and be well enough for the upcoming Festival of Light. Link had asked Zelda to be his partner since it was guy's choice for the dance. Much to Groose's distain. Anyways Link said it wouldn't matter cause her health was more important than anything else to him._

_After about three hours the storm cleared up and the Stormdraflies were in their hives so they decided to take off and make their way back to skyloft. It was relatively easy compared to surviving a blizzard in the thunderhead. When they exited the barrier they heard a loud roar which scared the holy din out of Zelda. Link had his loftwing glide next to Zelda's for the rest of the trip home and lead the group to where it was in front of the second floor as they went inside the well heated building much to the delight of Zelda and Link._

_Groose was walking through the halls after going to the bathroom and saw Zelda in her silk pink bedtime robe which did little to hide her assests and he drooled at the memory of what he did to her give what he thought was pleasure since he was told that the first time at love making was painful. Zelda looked shaken up from something he didn't know what. The only time Zelda was near him these days was in class and even then either Link,Pipit or Karame would be between him and Zelda which angered him to no end. He approached her as she shook more when she saw him suddenly Pipit appeared from the classroom causing Groose to scream for the love of Naryu why he had to come to this part of the building at this time of the night._

_"Zelda what are you doing at this time of night?" the knight asked while giving a glare to Groose to back off._

_"W-well I had a n-nightmare and L-link told me I could sleep with him if I needed h-his c-c-comfort after t-th-that happened..." Zelda mumbled while blushing at the thought of Link and her sleeping together in nothing clad of undergarments._

_"Ah yes I remember now. Come let me help you to his room never know what sort of monsters lurk around at this time of night." Pipit stated while venomously saying monsters as if he was talking about Groose,which he was while helping the young maiden to Link's room and after unlocking the door for her and then locking it he escorted Groose back to his room giving him a warning to not even think about doing what he did or Din be damned he would do the punishment himself on the snooby teenager._

_Zelda entered Link's room and joined him bed as she laid her head on his chest and put the covers over herself and Link as his arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her hair when he felt her presence. "Another nightmare Zel?" he asked in a sleep like tone as he eye lids were half-open._

_She nodded as a response as she shook her head as he sighed and rubbed her shoulders in sympathy as they talked about the nightmare and fell asleep in each other's arms_

_Link was before Zelda as she explained that she was Hylia reincarnated and that she was using him to finish off Demise once and for all as she look down hiding in the tears that were barely being held captive in her sapphire eyes. Link smiled softly as he raised her chin and wiped the tears away and kissed her cheek tell her that it is alright and that if she was ever in danger he would do his damnest to get her back safely no matter the cost even if it was his own life._

_Zelda had Link hold his right hand up as she blessed him with the ability to weild the triforce fully,a gift that none of their reincarnations would ever get again. As Link raised his blade in the air,the blade was glowing white while the hilt itself was activated with a color of purple and red with special hylian markings as the jewel on the helt was glowing a brillant crimson..._

Link woke up from his dream that he was utter confused by. Sometimes he would gain signs of future events or share dreams with Zelda. Course who could blame him those two were the close beings in the world that share dreams they were always together since they were five and never left each other's side. They even took baths together until they were ten and started feeling different about each other as they were entering puberty

He noticed no familar weight on his chest since Zelda often woke up earlier than he did. Which she usually admonish him about when he didn't wake up before noon. He looked around the room to see a almost naked Zelda in just white lace panties putting on her lace white bra but having some difficulties.

"Uh Link a little help here? I'm still not used to my modifications to my body." Zelda pleaded while blushing a deep red as she had her hair on one side of her neck covering her breasts.

Link chuckled slightly. But felt honored to be able to see Zelda like this. As he helped Zelda set her bra in place he gave her some privacy by turning around and putting on his Skyloft knight tunic and iron mesh. He decided to put on his scabbard shealth with his blade and set his family's set on the shealth as well but left the rest of the gear in the room. He wouldn't need it here really since they rarely get any action up this high in the clouds.

Zelda went to talk with Gaepora about the upcoming Festival of Light. Normally Link would have joined her since as winner of the Wing Ceremony he would be dancing with her at the festival and hosting it with Zelda. Zelda was currently talking to her father about Groose being gone all day which is very unusual since he reported to Instructor Owlen everyday at first light for loftwing basics.

"So no one has seen him then?" Gaepora questioned Zelda as she shook her head,though inside she was cheering that she might never have to deal with the big-headed oaf again. He was getting better at respecting her and Link but still went overboard quite a bit and often bullied Link before Zelda would step in.

"Now what would you propose we do about activites aside from the dance?" he asked the young spirit maiden.

"Hmm well some targetting games like having 10 blunted arrows to shoot on 10 bulls-eye targets from a hundred meters would be good and we could have prizes for getting so many points. Also swimming,cutting trees,a swordsmen tournament using bamboo swords,a race using ground,water and flying through rings would work as well." Zelda mused as Gaepora wrote down the suggestions.

The door opened to find Link,Pipit and a young woman with long purple and silver hair and a figure that would have some asspiring young women dying for who wore a black tunic with red iron mesh and had a violin with her as she was in the middle of a practice session with her choir and orchestra for the upcoming festival.

"Ah Link,Pipit. Who have you brought with you and what is the news you have gathered of Groose's location?" Gaepora inquired to the two young knights.

Link hand gestured towards the young women they brought with them as he gave a warm inviting smile that sent most women to their knees from the amount of kindess that raidiated from him. "This is Kazumi,conductor of the Skyloft Orchestal Choir. She was needed soon for the evulation of the musical portion of the festival that she would be providing. He paused allowing her to find a seat before continuing on his report.

"There was a note found in his desk along with a symbol that Zelda may or may not know depending on her memories of what she knows. Course you know why we can't say anything at the present moment." Link explained with a shrug.

"Ah I see well... Zelda,Link you two may leave I'm sure you have other plans and want some quality time before you leave in a couple of weeks. Kazumi you will provide a couple samples of the pieces you have made so far for me and Pipit..." Gaepora stated as Link and Zelda left for Zelda's room.

The two held hands on the way to their room. Gondo would need them later on for planning of the interior designing of Link's room. Link made sure to lock the door so no one could burst in the room when they were talking about important things for their journey or when they were having a private moment.

Link showed her the insignia of the Sheikah tribe and it had a single name on it. _Impa_. Soe memories released about Impa to where she remembered that Impa was one of the most loyal guardians of the Goddess when she was alive. Very few knew why she decided to have her power go to a mortal form and Impa was one of them. Though Impa was rather reckless sometimes and strict when it came to males.

"Hmm... seems from the letter that Impa took Groose to the surface for a kick back to reality. Also said to go through Din's Trial at Eldin Mountain when the time came regardless of the enhancement the blade has. Something about not having the complete Din's flame on the blade." Link explained as Zelda nodded.

Zelda took the blade as she examined it carefully noting the lack of complete solid engravings on the metal. She had the strangest feeling and that they needed to also head to Faron Woods to find the Water Dragon,Faron.

"I think we should also go to the Water Dragon so we can gain access for Farore's Flame as well I have the strongest feeling that we will need it for some reason." Zelda said with concern for her hero. Unknown to her,her feelings for Link have increased drastically. She felt as if she could do anything around him and she felt happier than she ever has been in her life.

Link smiled as nodded. Zelda was always wise for her years. He squeezed her hand that he still held as they looked outside to the clouds. The day was going great to him and later that week he would go dancing with a beautiful,elegant woman. Zelda looked up at him after a couple hours of looking outside of their window.

"Do you wanted to go outside and fly Link?" Zelda asked her boyfriend.

"Nah I'm comfortable here and besides Gondo will be here soon for the plans we made." Link explained

Up in the heavens five people were watching everything that was happening. Din,Farore,Naryu,Hylia and Rulian. Usually humans never made it to god or goddess status but Rulian was quite different a paragon to his kind as Demise said before he thrust his blade through Rulian's torso as they both passed away. Rulian with Hylia to the heavens and Demise to the seal at the Sealed Temple.

"Seem you two weren't the only ones in love Hylia and Rulian." Naryu stated with a slight chuckle glad to see some people embracing her spirit.

"Yes well,Link has quite a ways to go and if he's anything like Rulian was he's insanely protective of Zelda." Hylia mused.

"He possess my spirit in the very least my even stronger than my own. He is a paragon even more than me. He may possess the qualities to acquire all three parts of the triforce and use them course if that happens there is the possibility that those two may be immortal a rather gruelsome fate for hylians." Rulian explained to his wife while causing her to blush at saying she was his goddess.

"Even I wouldn't like the aspect of being immortal on that planet though they still have the chance to die in combat course they have the blessings of us after all." Farore mused as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Anyways Groose will play an important part once Zelda is fully purified and Link has the possibility of being seperated from Zelda for a time. Depending on your seal Hylia." Farore further explained.

"It should stay activate for at least ten more years. It all depends on now active Demise would get around the Zelda plus in that form she is more vulnerable in Demise's monstrosity appearance." Hylia stated as they continued to look down at the world.

Meanwhile Link and Zelda sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about us." Link mused after Gondo left with the plans for the future room designs for Zelda's and his rooms.

The two went outside at night to enjoy the moonlight and take a nice walk together. They hadn't had one in such a long time since they were probably fifteen years old. It was a bit cold outside. That fact was obvious by the way that Link and Zelda were talking together. Zelda had her head on Link's shoulder as he had a arms wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close to him and sharing body heat while still enjoying the night sky and the closeness of her boyfriend.

"Link you do realize we will have to go inside the mountain when we would go to reengrave Din's flame in your blade right?" Zelda asked as he looked up at him with concern. While the new earrings they had recieved ould protect their clothes from being on fire it would still be insanely hot in the volcano.

"We'll be fine Zelda. Speaking of which why didn't you choose to wear the clothes that the old lady at the Sealed Temple wanted you to wear? It seemed like those clothes belonged to the Goddess,Hylia." Link inquired.

"Well I know that I am pretty much the Goddess incarnate but each other of us as to be different I believe. Besides I like my current designs. I just hope that the seal holds for the time needed..." Zelda explained as she looked down solemnly at the last part with a look of sorrow for giving Link the job of destroying Demise once and for all.

"It will hold." Link spoke up before continuing on. "I believe it will and if it escapes somehow I will reseal it to buy us some more time." he excalimed as he stroked Zelda's cheek with a gentle touch cheering her up at his warm touch and smiled.

Unknown to them Ghirahim was up to no good and was doing what he needed to get alot of distractions so he could ambush them in due time.

Ghirahim grin wickedly as he over looked his work. The circle that was in the center of the seal was severly undertoned than what it used to be. He rigged it so that if that hero or the goddess incarnate came here for advice from the old lady it would break and let his master loose to search of the little girl and suck out her soul by force.

**'Go to the Fire Temple,my blade. The so called hero will be searching for Din's Flame and he will bring the goddess with him.'** Demise's voice told Ghiarhim as he chuckled evilly to himself.

"Yes master it will be done." Ghirahim replied as he went his way to the mountain as he failed to notice that the old lady was watching him with a terrified Groose.

"Well this is troubling... Groose I hope your invention will be useful in time. I have a feeling we will need it in the coming months." the old lady told the hylian.

"Of course it will be useful it is being built by me!" Groose gloated.

Groose ran over to the construction of the platforms as he began cutting the boards and materials he would need in order to continue his build.

The buildings in skyloft were decorated a brillant gold,green,pink and white and Pipit made sure that the designs that Zelda and Link had given them for the planning of the colors for the festival of light. There were also dozens of latterns around the corners of the islands of Skyloft. The Bazaar shops were closed as they hosted all the available games for the festival. 15% of the profits they made would go into their sales they usually made.

The Instructors had the classroom desks and chairs taken out so it would be a dance room and had Gondo also make the door width wider so more people could enter the room easier. Gaepora had also asked retired knights to do the nightly watches for people who may fall right out of the sky.

Link and Zelda were currently getting ready for their part of the ceremony. Link's room had been complete a day ago and already had his own clothes and personal possessions in it as he began to change. The two wanted to surprise each other by what they would be wearing for the dance. They also had to do a special technique that the goddess Hylia and Rulian did on this very day.

Zelda was in her room deciding what to wear. Yet couldnt really decide since she had many beautiful dresses but couldn't seem to find one that would suit the ceremony.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. That was strange she was expecting no one to come here since her and Link were planning to meet at the pedestal where they found Link's blade.

Groose was at the door wearing a blue skyloft knight outfit which had a Sheikah tribe insigina stitched rather professionally on his right chestplate. He also held a package for Zelda.

"Groose... What are you doing here? You have been missing for over a week now." Zelda demanded to which Groose winced at her tone of voice. He had alot to answer for but he would hope in time that they would become friends again.

"I know I got alot to answer for Zelda but I can promise you I have been changing my way since Impa took me away from here. Grannie at the Sealed Temple sent me here to give you this and also a warning that Ghirahim might be awaiting you and Link at the Fire Temple." Groose spoke as he kneeled down to one knee to present her present.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. She had noticed a drastic change in his attitude it seemed more focused on something like he had postpone a project to come here. She saw the look in his eyes that screamed at her that he was sorry for what he had done to her many years ago. She accepted the package and pat his shoulder. He stood up to his impressive height of six foot three inches.

"Tell Grannie that myself and Link will visit her soon after this little break of ours. We need to gather two pairs of clawshots since we can not gather them from the Lanaryu Wisdom Trial due to some unforseen events that happened a couple hundred years ago." Zelda stated as she gave him a farewell with a slight smile and went into her room.

Zelda opened the package to find a holy white dress with lace on the top part of the dress and a slit on the right side to show some leg as the bottom part of the dress ended to where her ankles were. With the dress came a pair of purple bracelets and diamond shoes along with blue hair wrappings. She smiled happily as she though this was perfect for this event she put on the dress and left the room not noticing a golden quiver and a whip with the package from the old lady.

Link met Zelda at the Sword Pedestal and smile happily as he saw her. She looked absolutely heavenly to him course it probably helped that Naryu herself was shining a moonlight glow to her form up from her place in the heavens with the other goddesses. Link had on a green verison of his tunic but it had included pockets on the breastplates and also had the insignia of Hylia and the Triforce on them while also having his blade resting on the his side of his waist unlike the usual way he had donned it.

Link's loftwing arrived and helped fly them up to the statue of the Goddess's hands where they preformed the Wing Ceremony a couple weeks ago.

Link prepared a _Skyward Strike_ as Zelda shot a arrow of pure divine light into the sky as he release the energy causing the entire island of Skyloft to be bathed in moonlight for several minutes before ending and starting the beginning of the Festival much to everyones delight and happiness. The two drop down to the ground as Link used the windcloth to drop below softly with Zelda hugging his waist as she sighed contently.

Link nodded to Groose as he began his rounds. The two had talked earlier a couple days ago about what happened all of those years ago and were surprisingly on good terms. Groose had told him why he did what he did. He would tell Zelda sometime so she could reach some kind of solstice with the knight. Besides he finally seemed to accept Zelda and him as a couple finally since his attention was towards a different person now. She had helped him see the error of his ways and repent for his sins. She had also agreed to help train him in her clans sacred artes.** (1)**

Zelda had noticed a faint tracing of the triforce on Link's hand when he had used it to help her steady her aim at one of the game. She had blushed a pink rose on her cheeks at the touch as he released the arrow and helped her get a bulls-eye. Said merchant who was working at this game grumbled to himself about beginner's luck. And about ten minutes later Link had won Zelda most of his bigger prizes much to said girl's delight as she kissed him softly on the lips and then blushed when Link heard Groose do a wolf-whistle.

The orchestra and choir were in perfect time and pitch as the dancers danced the night away. Link and Zelda were in perfect step as they played Heart of Courage. They began with a slow dance for the beginning of the song. The sways of the violins rang through out their ears as the trombones and baritones entered the song followed by the violins and cellos which allowed them to ease into a slow easy waltz as the choir began their vocalizations as the lights from the latterns gave every single one of the ladies a vibrant silver glow to their forms although for Link and Zelda they only saw each other as they continued dancing to the music happy to be in each other's arms.

Gaepora smiled at the bar he was standing in with the other Instructors of the academy. He hope that this night wouldn't end cause he loved seeing his only daughter with the man he loved. Sadly though the night had to end as he announced that it was time to end the ceremonial ball and that classes would start late tomorrow at noon.

"Well that was a pleasant ball." Link mused to himself as he,Groose and Zelda walked to the academy."Yes I have to agree Link." Zelda replied as she looked to Groose and saw he was in a thoughtful state of mind.

"Something on your mind Groose?" Link asked the taller male of the group.

"Yes there is actually... May we go into one of your rooms to talk about it. I got a reputation to keep you know as the big bad boy." Groose stated as he chuckled to himself. Impa would probably berate him for being like this since her clan never cared much for appearance or reputation.

"Sure what is it about though?" Zelda inquired.

"It is about what I did a few years ago. It's thanks to my bastard father and why he made me do it." Groose said solemnly as they walked into Link's new room and locked the door behind them as Zelda noticed the Golden Quiver and pair of whips on Link's mantle before he set his blade on one of the mantles he had Gondo make for him.

**Well its about time that this chapter got done. I was suppose to have this up yesterday but I had alot on my plate and a little case of writers block course once I played Skyward Sword for an hour or two I got the ideas back in my head. Don't expect the story to be done so quickly though. There will be complications soon and I'm taking my time with ZeLink development and I have got something in mind for Groose. It came across me today when I was looking at some Skyward Sword pictures on deviantart. I will be drawing what some of the characters outfits looks like soon but I am working on some ZeLink pictures for the club I'm in on deviantart. Please review I can not ask you enough or else I'll get Ghirahim to annoy the fuck out of you about how fabulous he is.**

**(1) I decided to have Impa begin training Groose in Sheikah artes. Can't let him have only the Groosenator after all.**


	5. Truth and Demon of Skyloft

**Well a reviewer made my day yesterday saying that this story is in his top 10 favorite stories and for that I thank you and I do plan on updating as often as I can which is possible since I don't have any betas. I will go through and edit the grammar of any mistakes that I see but I will let you all know if I add more stuff. And since no one is voting -_- (SHUN!) I'm going to have Impa appear in the next chapter or two. I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword game. This ill include some Hylian language as well. **

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_Dreams/Nightmares_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter Five:The Truth and The Demon of Skyloft

**Link's Room **

"Ok Groose what is this about?" Link inquired to the larger man as Zelda and himself took a seat on their bed as Groose popped a squat on the chair at Link's desk.

"I never meant to do what I did to Zelda. I tried to give you subtle messages so I couldn't go through with it though my feelings for Zelda were true for her." Groose said solemnly before he continued on.

"My father was always going up against Headmaster Gaepora for his spot as leader of Skyloft for many years while we were growing which is why I always lusted after you course,who could resist you when you are charismatic and can make anyone's day with just a simple smile." Groose turned to Link.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Link hold Zelda tight or else someone else is going to take her away from you." Groose stated.

"What does this have to do with your father and you trying to get closer to me?" Zelda questioned.

"Well when he had lost the so called battle to your father. He had ordered me to hurt you so bad that you would never recover and your father would have to retire to take care of you. At first I said no over and over again." Groose paused to give them time to let the infomation sink in them.

"Then about a month later he threatened to stop paying for the Academy,kick me out of the family house and kill my baby sister,Mari." He explained further.

Link and Zelda sat there with widen eyes and gasped. Truly the man was evil for making his son do that. They asked what happened next and he further explained that while he did do the deed,his father still killed Mari because Link was there to help Zelda through it and apparently a few months later he died in a loftwing accident being hit by a tornado near the thunderhead and both him and his loftwing crashed to the earth never to be seen again.

Link and Zelda talk to each other in Hylian about what they would think about it since not many people knew about the language of the goddess.

Well what do you think Zelda? Should we trust him for now? Link asked his girlfriend as she nodded to give him the chance to prove himself worthy.

"You will have your chance Groose don't let us down. Zel and I don't give second chances often." Link explained.

"You'll see that I'll make you proud and help in my own way. Now I need to get to sleep Grannie is expecting me in the morning to work on my project." Groose explained as he left the room to his own dorm to get some rest.

Zelda decided to just wear a white nightgown with nothing under the silky material. The wires she had to use with her new bras were very cumbersome and restricting and made it hard to breathe sometimes. At the very least she decided to keep on some pink lace panties that she had embroidered a red crimson loftwing insiginia on it. It reminded her of Link somehow.

Link decided just to wear his black tights and bottom blue tunic pants for his sleepwear it was actually quite comfortable without the iron mesh that came with it. The two still had a few days left in skyloft before they would make a trip to Eldin since they already placed the tablet in the sanctuary where the _Goddess Longsword_ as in its pedestal where Hylia placed it before she passed from the world.

Link laid down in the bed to get situated and comfortable before Zelda came in and found himself lost in thought about said spirit maiden when she came in wearing what she was planning for bed.

Gondo had extended the rooms for Zelda and Link so they had a walk-in closet and a bathroom with a built in shower for two. But they mainly used the bathroom seperate as they were still quite new at the dating situation and were finally getting out of puberty since they were almost 17/18.

Link looked over to the open bathroom door and his eyeballs nearly fell out of his sockets at the breathe-taking sight of his girlfriend. The nightgown seemed to hug every part of her divine body. It was similar to being almost see through so well that you could almost see the outlines of her slightly-erect nipples. She couldn't help it though since she was always a little excited when she saw Link top-less he was very well-toned that accented his build.

"Goddess..."Link mumble in Hylian to which Zelda blushed and decided to tease him by swinging her hips seductively causing Link to blush majorly as he watch her approach him and sit on top of his lap and she wink flirtatiously at him with a cute blush on her soft pale cheeks to which Link wanted to touch and caress quite a bit.

"Like what you see my hero?" Zelda asked sweetly as he nodded dumbfoundedly as she put his hands gently on her back side under her silk white night gown and he rubbed her back as she curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder as Link covered them up with his blankets as the lights turned off and they went into a blissful sleep that had them get a well earned rest for the next day.

_Link's Dream _

_Link didn't know where he was. The last thing he remember was cuddling up to his beautiful maiden before surcuming to a well rested case though this was far from the case._

_Link and Zelda were seperated from each other going to Eldin. The volcano suddenly erupted out of no where and blasted the two on their loftwings to seperate parts of the volcano. Zelda landed near the Earth Temple knocked out cold while he himself landed in a Boboklin camp where he was imprisoned and taken off all his items except for his fireshield earrings and a another sailcloth which Zelda had made for him a few days ago were missing._

_He heard a grunt from a boboklin as it vanished in a mist of purple,demonic magick as he stood wide-eyed as Ghirahim appeared with what appeared to be a look of joy and amusement._

_"Well at least my minions were good for something plus that accursed Dragon did provide me with some time to get __**EVERY SINGLE BIT OF INFO FROM YOU.**__" Ghirahim stated as he expressed his demonic aura with killing intent as he approached the young man as he plunged his onyx-coated blade into Link abdomen while said boy spit out blood from the blade piercing through at least his lower intestine and one of his livers._

Link woke up in a cold sweat as he noticed he had a damp towelette on his forehead as he looked around he saw Zelda coming from the bathroom with a look of worry about him on her face still wearing what she was last night.

Link had been tossing and turning in the early morning a couple hours before Zelda would wake up and noticed a pained look on his face while he slept and she knew something was wrong. She quickly took the covers off of him as she used a gentle wind enchanment of what could be discribed as a fan to help cool his body as she placed a damp towelette on his forehead while hoping he was alright.

"Link what happened? You were sweating and restless in your sleep." Zelda spoke softly worry clearly in her tone of voice.

Link thought about telling her or not but he knew better not to cause she had this way of finding out what happened eventually so he explained his dream to her as she took in every detail from the experience.

"Don't worry about it for now I would say since we have about a week before we leave again." Zelda stated as she grabbed her usual Skyloftian outfit and also donned her quiver under her sailcloth and hand her bow on her holder on her belt.

Link set off to do some training with the Knight Commander Eagus he still had alot to learn about the Eternal Defender style. While Zelda went off on her loftwing to test out some new arrow she had gotten from Rupin at the bazzar. Usually she was stationary when firing off her arrows but knew if she could do this while flying her loftwing she would be much more flexible. She still had to get used to carrying a shield with her but she usually had tht hooked on the back of her belt to protect her adventure pouch which Fledge had given her a couple extra pouches so she could carry up to five different items.

Zelda was doing well she had Gondo have Scrapper throw out 5 pound disks into the air while she had her loftwing preform spiral,vertical and horizontal movements at random times as to get her used to the flow of battle and having to move at random times.

At first she was having difficulty with the exercise but she was slowly but surely getting better. She had decided to take a break for awhile and check on Link who was at Knight Commander Eagus's sparring room. She saw that he was mainly focusing on using the Shield Bash technique to catch Eagus offguard.

However this was easier said than done for Link. Eagus had gained his title through hardwork and dedication to his rank and was giving Link a hard time. Everytime Link had try to perform the Shield Bash Eagus would sidestep him and with the blunt end of his practice sword. Normally Link would be using his longsword but he wanted to give himself a challenge and not use Fi to analyze the situation and give him the statisitics for his foes.

Look over at the bench she saw Fi in what appeared to be her human form rather than her spiritual form that she had often used. Zelda raised an eyebrow as she approached Fi.

**"I suppose you are wondering how I am in a human form your grace?"** Fi inquired as Zelda nodded in response to her statement before Fi continued explaining.

**"In ancient times back when the gods,goddesses and demon lords inherited what you skyloftians call 'The Surface' many of them had powers to which they can change their bodies to fit the needs of their masters. Two prime examples would be myself and the one called Ghirahim. Myself and him are what you consider opposing forces. I represent what is to be the True Master Sword after you bless said blade after Master Link uses the sacred flames to forge it into its true form. Anyways Ghirahim is what you would call a Dark Master Sword. As I represent the blade that the Goddess Hylia forged,Ghirahim represents the blade that the Demon King,Demise forged. They gave us both personas so we could do deeds without indangering themselves to battle all the time."** Fi finished as Zelda nodded in understanding. She had part of Hylia's wisdom so she could understand the reasoning of this. She had to wonder if there were other enchanted blades like Fi and Ghirahim.

Zelda and Link were headed up to the Goddess Statue to offer their prayers for safe passage for their journey when they would leave in a few days. Over the past week they had helped a few people in Skyloft who had some troubles such as help an oldwoman in the bathroom get some paper,help Mallara dust the house using some supplies from Gaepora so they could though they wished they had a vaccum of some sort and finally helping Parrow finding his sister,Orielle. It took awhile to find her but when they did helped her get back to Skyloft after explaining to Parrow that Orielle needed Mushroom Spores to heal her loftwing.

Zelda heard Wryna calling out for her daughter Kukiel and decided to investigate it thus having her drag Link with while he cried anime tears "Why me,for the love of Naryu why me?" he cried dramatically though Zelda knew he was loftwinging around for comically relief.

"What seems to be the problem Wryna?" Zelda asked the young mother.

"I can't seem to find Kukiel anywhere,can you two help me find her I'm worried that some stranger or monster took her." Wryna pleaded as she gave what would be deemed the innocent mother puppy eye technique in later years somewhere in a distant land.

Link and Zelda agreed to help and decided to talk about it at the Lumpy Pumpkin. They were planning on going there for a date but it could wait another day. They have three left in Skyloft anyway before they would visit the old lady to pick up the clawshots that Groose had told them she indeed had though there was some talk of the area around Eldin being too cluttered with smog in the air thus not allowing loftwings to pentrate it unharmed.

On the way there Link noticed a glowing holy sapphire chest on top of the Lump Pumpkin and decided to investigate it. As he opened the chest a golden glow came from the chest as it review a very rare Gold Rupee it was worth 300 green ones which was almost as rare as the Silver ones.

Link shortly joined Zelda inside as she sat at a large round table close to a balding older man clearly drunk from the alchol in his raised an eyebrow at the girl as she gave him a look that told him it was a good idea to stay near the guy besides they were on the other side of the table. A waitress got their order of one pumpkin soup

and shortly gave it to them and they paid her a couple blue red rupees for the fast service and good mood.

"I keep telling you the tomb stone was glowing a ancient light and the door opened before shutting! there was a horrible monster!" the drunken man argued to his companion that he was drinking with.

"Uh huh sure and I'm the Goddess Hylia reborn." he replied cause Zelda to twitch while mumbling to herself in Hylian

Thats my sketch im the goddess reborn not him... Link patted her back in sympathy as he offered her a small smile

"Hey at least its better than dealing with Debbie Zel." Link replied before they heard a loud enraged voice from below the clouds

**"MY NAME IS NOT DEBBIE!"** said a certain Demon Lord as he went off to mercifully kill some boboklins in the area to relieve some stress after all it took alot of time to be fabulous as he was.

"..."

"..."

"How in the name of Hylia did the bastard hear us?" Link questioned.

"Don't ask Link sometimes its better not to know" Zelda responded as she finished her soup and somehow stole the rest of Link's pumpkin soup.

"Hey that was mine! No fair I was distracted from Debbie's mind fuck." Link wept in anime tears.

"Oh relax Link I'll give you a little gift on my birthday I'm sure you'll like." Zelda spoke innocently but had a mischeivous playful look in her eyes.

"Oh speaking of which I have to pick up your present tomorrow night I hope you like it. It cost me about 50 hours of hard labor and a Gold Rupee to make it." Link explained as Zelda hugged him for the thought of making her a present she usually enjoyed his birthday presents.

Getting the clues they needed they returned to the academy to wait for nightime to come so they could try to find this "demon" that the drunken man was talking about.

Surprisingly it past by quickly with them taking a nap by the graveyard. They had Wryna to let them rest there until nighttime since they said they had a good idea of where her daughter,Kukiel was.

As Link and Zelda walked down a worn out bridge they found an old building with cobwebs and clear broken down since it had no lights on. They heard a little girl scream and kicked the door wide open as Zelda drew her bow and arrow.

**Wait wait I mean no harm we were just playing a game! ** The demon cried out in Hylian as Zelda lowered her bow slightly with a look of curiousity on her face and looked at the little girl before the demon.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone I swear to Hylia,Miss Zelda." the little girl pleaded to her.

"Can you speak the current language?" Link questioned as the demon nodded.

"My name is Batreaux. Most people when I come out of my hiding place to greet them run in terror from my extended claw. I was glad to make a friend when this small child approached me and befriended me." he explained as the two turned to Kukiel.

"Do you know that your mother is worried about you and looking everywhere for you Kukiel?" Zelda questioned the small toddler.

"Opps I guess I forgot about them teehee I'm sorry. I would go now but Batreaux says that its dangerous out at night cause of monsters that roam the island." Kukiel stated somewhat wisely for a five year old.

"Nah we can take you now by the way Batreaux I believe you know the rumor of Gratitude Crystals correct?" Zelda asked after taking up the mantle of making sure Kukiel gets home safely.

"Well we have found about 35 crystals so far and by our calculations we will have 40 after we return Kukiel to Wryna." Zelda further explained to which Batreaux clapped happily.

"Ooh does this mean that you will help me get a human form? If so here take this giant wallet and gold rupee as thanks." he cheered gleefully.

Shortly after the couple returned Kukiel to her mother they went back to their room at the Academy **(Link's room,Zelda's isnt finished yet til her birthday)** and got changed into sleeping clothes. Link still couldn't resist her advances as he blushed deeply since she should quite a bit of cleavage from her pink silk robe as she cuddled up to them and they entered a peaceful sleep growing close to each other and beginning the development of a mental link that would be known to them soon.

**Alright hope you enjoyed that chapter. Ancient Hylian is a language not know to many except to Demons,Goddess and a few handful of Hylians and Dragons. I will not always translate the text automatically like I will below since its a bitch too. Also what do you think about Fi have a human form? I figured if Ghirahim can why not Fi? it'd be rather interesting to see a Fi vs. Ghirahim battle. Feel free to give me your opinions and I NEED more reviews! I am sort of busy working on a ZeLink picture which I will post on my profile as a link(inside joke i swear lol funny thing is I know a Link and Zelda) Anyway the next chapter will be about Zelda's birthday I'm thinking about a lemon or a lime one of the two for it. Also we will find out what Groose has been doing with Impa soon and I might have Zelda and Link face the Imprisoned battle 1. Ja Ne!**

**Author Notes:**

**6 I decided to include some romantic humor for you all after all we love a whipped Link xD**


	6. Zelda's Birthday Part 1

**Welcome back to another chapter of Skyward Chronicles. I hope you do like this chapter I did put alot of work into it.I recent found out that I average about 3.7k words per chapter which is pretty good. I enjoy Yummy Pizza's reviews and I agree I need more reviews than I do get.I will try to get two or three chapters uploaded a week. I do not own any characters fro Legend of Zelda Skyward Chronicles.**

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_Dreams/Nightmares/Places_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda: Skyward Chronicles

Chapter Six: Zelda's Birthday Part 1:Gifts of Love and Friendship

_Gate of Time-Lanaryu Desert_

"I always get the chills coming here... Its a good thing I'm fifty percent done with the _Groosenator_." Groosed mumbled to himself as he entered the Gate of Time.

"Glad you could make it Groose,how are things going at the Sealed Temple?" a large blonde-haired woman who stood at an impressive 6 foot 10 inches overshadowing Groose's six foot five inches.

"My machine is a little over fifty percent done Mistress Impa. I'm surprised its moved ahead this quickly. Are you sure I can't tell Link and Zelda that the old woman is really you?" Groose ask as he looked up at her.

"It will be revealed in time Groose trust me on this." Impa smiled as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he stood up from kneeling before her.

"Why did you call me here anyway between my training in the Sheikah artes and building my machine its quite taxing on my body even for me." Groosed mused as he looked over to her as they were walking down the spiral of the Sealed Temple after exiting the temple from the Gate of Time that they had.

Impa was observing the seal as she studied the the enchantments that Hylia had inscribed when she used the Goddess Harp to seal Demise as Rulian sacrificed himself and most of the power of the True Master Sword for the seal glyph.

"Ah yes you're training has been progressing at an extremely fast rate even for my standards. You're still quite a bit below my skills but that is through experience after all its only been a month or so since you began course its not fair that we were training here while the Spirit Maiden and the Hero of the Goddess were preparing for the next part of their trip." Impa mused to herself as she rubbed her chin with her fingers.

"Anyway you have earned your warpaint and Sheikah tattoo as a protector of the Goddess and the Triforce." Impa finalize as she drew the tattoo on his left arm bicep and activated a fair amount of divine magic to make it permenant and increase his affinity to the magically elements of the environment around him when in battle.

Sheikah are very well known for their style to immoblize their enemies,created highly impossible barriers and are nearly impossible to destroy when used with their will power and devotion to something or someone. Groose was of this case,he wanted to make Impa incredibely proud of his work and devotion. Course he wouldn't mind if he would be allowed to date her cause she was rather good looking in his eyes.

"We will finish your training here. Since they are not suppose to be at the Sealed Temple for another three days we will training for a month here to improve your skills with barriers and traps while working on a unique style of outfits for you oh by the way why are you wearing that horrid style of hair?" Impa questioned.

"Opps forget about this thing. I can't believe I was that naive back then and thought this was a cool hairstyle." Groose comment as he let down the bindings of his hair as the strains of hair released went down to his shoulders revealing a razor-style hair as they went over one of his eyes and cover his ears and all of the side and back of his neck hiding the sheikah tattoos he had earn recently.(Think of Andy Biersack's hair in Perfect Weapon Music Video.)

The two got in a low fighting stance,Groose was Rigid and Sturdy as Impa's was in a loose and flexible style as Impa smirked the spar started as they began training blows with each other.**(1)**

_Skyloft-Link's Room: 5:30am_

Link woke up at the unhylialy hour of the day with a motivation to get some things done before Zelda woke up after all it was her eighteen birthday. Link quietly and carefully got out of bed and gave Zelda her loftwing plushy he won her at the Festival of Light a couple weeks ago. She gladly snuggled against it as Link wrapped her in the green and pink blanket she had made him for his birthday in a few weeks prior to the festival. He kissed her cheek and forehead as he quietly left the academy.

Link had grabbed a _Stamina+ Potion_ and drank it to gather alot of stamina and wake up easier. He was never a early riser,Zelda herself could tell you that personally since he would be able to sleep in until 2 in the afternoon. He found his way to Gondo's shop and the blade he was working on for her. The hilt of the blade as a stunning gold and white with a feminine shaped grib which had compliment Zelda's hands since Link had Zelda's hands measured. The blade itself was a holy blue and purple with an glyph on the hilt of the blade and a insignia of the Goddess Harp just above the hilt. The blade in complete length was about 30 inches long,it was just a bit shorter than Link's blade which measured at a length of 42 inches.

Link was currently inscribing the other side of the blade itself near the tip of the sharp blade. He inscribed in ancient Hylian _'The Goddess's Blade'_ Link was in no way proficient in magic enchantments but he had this unique gift of giving a blade a special quality if he put everything into his work such as this. This blade wouldn't let anyone without either the Spirit of the Goddess or the Spirit of the Hero hold it and weild it fully. It wasn't as strong as his blade would be unless it recieved the Goddess Hylia's blessing.

"oh oh... Up this early in the morning Link?" Gondo asked the young swordsman.

"Well of course Gondo,I wanted to get this blade done for Zelda she can't always have her bow to defend herself." Link explained as he examined his work. He swung it a few times in a safe area behind Gondo's shop. The feel of it was very light course there would be a difference in weight to compliment one's building and fighting style. Luckily Zelda was very proficient in swordsmanship behind Link of course but were both equally matched in skill.

"Oh by the way thank you for completing Zelda's Room today. Did you add what I asked you two Gondo?" Link inquired as he shealthed Zelda's blade inside a finely crafted holy blue scabbard with a crimson loftwing and golden triforce insignia with a triforce belt buckle to secure it on her back or around her waist which ever she would feel most comfortable with.

"Yes I did. It took quite an amount of Ancient Flowers to get everything that you wanted done. I will need to resupply my amount of them in a few months so make sure to keep a lookout of them on your journey." Gondo summed up as Link paid Gondo a silver and red rupee and made his way to the academy downing another _Stamina+_ _Potion_.

_Heavens Above Skyloft_

"So why are we doing this again Hylia?" Din asked the Goddess of Time and Holy Magic

"Well those two do deserve it besides you know the curse that will come with defeating demise." Hylia explained as she looked down in sadness as she watch Link making Zelda some breakfast.

"What are we giving them anyway Hylia? You know what our power does to mankind. Look at some of the Demon Lords that were once humans. Once we made the Triforce many of them lusted for its power and we had to have you hide it after Rulian's sacrifice." Naryu explained using her gift of infinite wisdom

"We will give them something all humans carve... immortality. These two will already live for 1000 years with their essence and spirits alone. They rival even our spirits. I know we shouldn't but just because they are immortal doesn't mean they can't die. Once they feel that their time has passed they will join us on the Triforce Council. Link will be the only one beside myself to weild the triforce fully and completely." Rulian explained while looking at his hand which had the insignia of the Triforce of Power,Wisdom and Courage on his left hand.

"We have to judge them though they need to prove that they will not be consumed by the power and vitality that this comes with." Farore mused.

"Should we wait to tell them of the gift then for further on the journey?" Hylia questioned the four as they nodded and a light burst over the island into Link and Zelda making their strength,endurance and speed significally stronger to that of a seasoned warrior. **(2)**

_Hallway of the Academy of Skyloftian Knights-8am_

_'Well that was strange I feel stronger and more energized.'_ Link thought to himself as he used the voice-automated door feature to open the door for him with a tray full of breakfast of Zelda's favorite foods that he made along with the blade he made for her under the tray.

_'Hmm... what is that delicous smell. It seems of Hylia Milk,Scrambled Eggs,Bacon and pumpkin danish...'_ Zelda thought to herself as she opened her eyes to the tray of food that Link set on their bed.

"Link... wha-how?" Zelda questioned obviously confused as to how Link managed to do all of this since he was almost completely useless in the morning. She was oblivious as to why she had such energy and clarity though that they had recieved a couple hours ago.

"I wanted to make you some breakfast Zel. It is your 18th birthday after all. I know its important for you even though you and myself age slower after we turn 25." Link explained as he sat down at the foot of their bed and watched Zelda eat her breakfast clearly enjoying the breakfast that he worked all morning on.

"I didn't know you could cook Link. Usually I do the cooking." Zelda mused as Link chuckled slightly as he took the plates to the desk of his room and turned towards Zelda as he smiled warmly to her.

"Well turn over your tray Zelda, under it holds one of your presents that you will be given today. I made it myself it took quite a massive amount of rupees and manual labor to get it how I wanted it to." Link stated while smiling happily as Zelda turned it over and gasped in surprise.

Zelda took the scabbard that held the blade and the scabbard belt buckle that was attached to it. She examined the material used in it and unshealthed the blade that was held inside of the scabbard. She gave it a few thrusts in the air to test out the feel of the blade in her nimble,soft hands that had some build of caluses on her fingertips from her archery training she has been doing over the last six years at her request to Gaepora.

"It's beautiful Link and very well crafted. It's like it was made for me including the material and design of it." Zelda exclaimed as she gave him a loving embrace and she shealthed her blade before putting it on an empty mantle that Link had crafted weeks prior to his latest project.

"Thank you Zel. I know other women would have wanted encrusted rupee rings or pretty dress but I figured you would enjoy something that you would use and something that I had made from scratch, but I did use the design of the _Master Sword_ found in one of your father's tomes that you had in your room." Link smiled happily as he returned her embrace as well.

_Ghirahim-Fire Sanctuary_

"Where in the name of my master are those sky children? It's been a fucking mother I am beginning to grow impatient and rather irked." Ghirahim fumed to himself.

**'Calm yourself my servant... I calculate that they will not head for Eldin for at least a month. Din's Sacred Fire is needed last for you rival blade but I sense those accursed goddess are playing their hand again. Search for the Dragons of Ice,Earth and Toxic and awaken them my servant.'** Demise told Ghirahim as they both grinned evilly knowing of the rivilary between the trio dragon elementals they had in the Ryuu War before the time of Hylia.

"All will fall before our might,and when all is done I will gain the one I have wanted for millenia... Fi,you power and beauty will be consumed by me." Ghirahim spoke dramatically as he made his way to the mountain next to Eldin,Snowpeck Mountain.

_Skyloft-Zelda and Link_

"Alright,alright hold your loftwings Link." Zelda exclaimed as she was being lead or more like dragged to where her academy room was by her boyfriend. Zelda swore he was like a child getting his loftwing the first time when he was excited like this.

The two had just gotten back to the academy from a little party that their closest friends had made for them. Fledge had made them more pouches for their adventure packs,Pipit gave them a book about loftwings and their habits,Gaepora had given Zelda more elegant dresses that the Goddess Hylia had worn in the past. It was very similar to the white gown that the old lady at the Sealed Temple gave Zelda via Groose although Groose had made the Golden Quiver she now had himself.

Zelda had thanked all of them for their thoughtful gifts and said she would cherish them always as she and Link made their way to their room with Zelda holding her new presents in bags. Link decided to pull a Zelda and put his hands over her eyes while leading her to her newly refurbished room that Link and Gondo had worked hard on for a week in anticipation for her birthday which ironically was on the holiest day of the week, Hyliday.**(3)**

Link lead her inside and made sure that the room locked as it made a slight hiss as it bolted shut and Link uncovered Zelda's eyes giving her a full eyeview of her room as she exhaled in surprise with widen eyes that would rivial the size of Leivas's massive eyelids.

The rug that was usually on the floor was changed to a soft cherrywood surface with the red phenoix insignia and triforce in the center of the floor. The room size itself had increased from a hundred-fifty by hundred-fifty to a hundred-fifty by three hundred,giving it more width than any of the other rooms in the academy excluding the Instructors and Gaepora's office. There was a pink and blue wallpaper with golden linings to symbolize her favorite colors while also giving it a heavenly touch as if the goddess Din and Farore had designed it themselves. There were not four walls but three now as Link had Gondo had a balcony with reinforced sacred glass sliding doors to keep unwanted weather out. In order to test this they shot two hundred pumpkins at the window at an impressive speed of one-fifty miles an hour.

In front of the windows were three sets of curtains of a different color and texture;purple,red and green. Each of them symbolizing a Goddess which also held their insignia. It took the Instructors quite a bit of man hours to get it done in time course it helped when they had Scrapper going through the night helping to complete this part of the project when they mentioned that it was for Zelda. Link had personally made three sets of shelves which were easily six feet tall yet only two of them were filled with tomes and texts. One of them was for academy-based studies,cooking and loftwing lore while the other was on the history of the beginnings,about the goddesses and the first hero,Rulian and ancient spells that peaked her interest in magic-weiving. These sat at the right side of the room.

Finally she laid her eyes on her bed while was a royal pink and blue. It was easily a queen size bed. There was no hiding that Link and herself had slept together **(not like that you pervs!)** for a quite a few years now since they were fifteen. Gaepora had secretly given Link his blessing as he couldn't have asked for a better man for his little Zelda. He just asked that he wait to bed to until she was ready to make that step which he wholeheartly agreed to it. The bed also had golden poles which had a thin layer of curtains of a holy white to held their forms while they would sleep. This room would be the master bedroom when they would talk about where they would sleep,although Gondo had secretly installed a little invention for them when the time came.

Zelda embraced and kissed her boyfriend passionately after she had laid her presents to the side of her door by the shelves radiating pure joy and happiness at Link's gift to her. She would have been happy with just spending the day with him and her friends but they have literally made this day the best one of her life after the day that Link had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Zelda,kinda ironic since his birthmark was the triforce of courage even though he did not have it completely just the elements.

As Zelda laid her eyes on the bed she blushed at the perverse thoughts that had invaded in mind when that one faithful day would come when Link would bed her though she knew that she would have to initiation it herself since she knew that he would never hurt her. Hylia had told her when she had been purified again that she was a virgin again which meant she would be in pain the first time she would engage in sexual intercourse. **(so many big words I swear lol I love showing off my vocabulary skills xD)** She looked at Link with a sparkle in her eyes for the first time in her life before all the drama with Groose and Peatrice started and Link smiled happily as he knew that she was completely recovered as he embraced her and led her to the bed before five brillant holy lights engulfed the room yet only the couple noticed this.

**End of Part 1 XD**

**Alright I was meaning to post this on the 5th but I had quite a bit of deviantart stuff to do since I do an Ask account as none other than Skyward Sword Link :D Also I was hoping for my beta: Magically Made to have the other chapters done before I posted this but he got sick so this explains the tardiness. I will try and get part two done by friday but as a special gift I will include something for you ZeLink fans but it will be rated M for a reason!**

**Also on another note Groose will be playing some special parts in my story more than he did in the game but I promise you I think you'll enjoy what he has to offer! Also I might make Legend of Zelda Chronicles a saga meaning four stories connecting one to the other which would in this order:SS,OoT,MM and TP. Please tell me what you think of the idea but I will be doing a story for all four of these games. Please Review!**


	7. Zelda's Birthday Part 2

**I'm back and I've been working hard on this chapter. I have been having difficulty on weither or not to have Link and Zelda go further into their relationship or not in this chapter since there will be alot of fighting for the next few chapters and tough times. But if I do I will have a warning up for those younger viewers of mine. Now for some replies to my reviews I've recently gotten.**

**Yummy Pizza: thanks for compliments ^^ glad to see you like my advancement in doing some fluff I think you will like the second part of this chapter**

**Kayla Maybe: Yes Groose does after the final battle and everything however in the beginning of the game he is very jealous and wants to do pretty much ANYTHING to get Zelda.**

**IceBlade09: Thanks for the compliment I am trying to give you guys more to read and also to give more details this that is a sticklier for me.**

**TaKeR90:Yes I agree not many stories have the whole journey with Zelda and Link together which is why I made this story.**

**Now then on to the Chapter Six Part II. I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda franchise if I did,I'd be a rich bastard and Link and Zelda would've grown up together in the games T_T**

Dialouge Legend:

"Normal Talk"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_Dreams/Nightmares/Places_

**"Demon/Fi/Yelling talking"**

_**'Demon/Fi/Angry thinking'**_

"Goddess Talking/Letters"

Legend of Zelda:Skyward Chronicles

Chapter Six: Part II The Gift of a Thousand Lifetimes

As the light disappeared five figures began to materialize before them. Two of them looked extremely similar to Link and Zelda only their outfits were different. The blonde woman wore a holy white gown that went down to her ankles, divine purple bracelets with a loftwing and triforce symbol which were made of pure crystal along with her shoes. The burnette had on a green hat and tunic,wore golden shoulder guards that was attached to his long black cloak. He also wore purple arm gauntlets and brown fingerless gloves. They turned to the other three figures who were materializing.

The first figure materialized in a flash of jade and emerald green. She wore a emerald top with cross lining going down her torso and it clung to her body showing off every curve of her torso and exposed a small amount of her cleavage. She had on two brown bracelets and an elegant jaded green skirt with flowers on it and also had two daisies in her lime green hair.

A second figure materialized in a sapphire crystal before it shattered into purple dust that covered her naked body as it began to regenerate into her outfit which as a purple and blue corset along with a sapphire skirt which had small void beads around her waist. She also wore gold bracelets and a choker while also have her insignia in a small crystal of her necklace around her neck. She wore a small headband with a aqua blue tear drop on it that parted her aquamarine hair and accented her pale sky blue eyes.

The third and final figure bursted into the room in a wave of crimson fire before it began to diminish around her body. She wore a crimson red corset though this was more daring than the others. It had her insignia on the top outer parts of her bra part of the corset in orange beads while below the bra section of the corset it was all see through which could allow anyone to see her pale white skin. She wore golden bracelets,chokers and voided beads like her sisters and had a more elegant crimson skirt than her sister's skirts. She had a gold-like crown with a amethyst jewel in the middle along with gold ribbons down her sides.

As the light dimmed down,the two skyloftians were baffled and speechless. Fi decided to make an appearance to introduce the five newcomers.

**"Master Link and Zelda...According to my calculations you are clearly confused about who they are let me clear your minds for you. The woman in white is of course the Goddess of Time,Hylia. The man is Rulian the Past Hero who helped Hylia seal Demise and give Hylia time to raise Skyloft. However his real name is Link. The three others are the Goddess of Courage,Wisdom and Power:Farore,Naryu and Din."** Fi explained to the young couple. **(1)**

"Thank you Fi I'll make sure you are awarded for your services assuming that our chosen hero here will allow it." Hylia stated as she offered a generous smile towards the said hero.

"Although he could be a little less lazy... But I have to admit he has that strength of spirit that so very few people have." Rulian retorted to his wife being rather strict from his training he received as a lad.

"I suppose I deserve that for sleeping in all the Din damn time although I have been getting better but do not upset Zelda she is 18 now." Link replied calmly after Din laughed as his little sleeping joke.

"You put to much expectations on the boy Rulian. I see he has my courage instilled in his spirit however he will have to redo my trial and return the Water Dragon Scales for now." Farore stated as she held out her hand.

"May I ask why Link has to return the gift he has recieved? Lady Farore?" Zelda asked cursiously as she raised a golden brow.

"Allow me to explain..." Din started, "There has been some meddlers in the fabric of time namely,one of the exalted Time Dragons and the Demon Lord you will have to return my Fireshield Earrings and Farore's Water Dragon Scales so you may do the true trials after you,Spirit Maiden know of your destiny completely." Din paused before allowing Naryu to speak.

"Usually one must do their own destinies alone however there is more danger than we have anticipated so we came to give you three gifts that one can not recieve without the honor of a great death such as Rulian has had. Since he died protecting Hylian from the Demon King he recieved the right to be by her side as the God of Time. I was rather disappointed in Hylia to falling for him but once he passed our trials I could see why she chose him as her mate. Anyway Link your blade will be reverted back into the **Skyward Sword **its most basic form. We three of the creators of the Triforce have increased your vitality which is many things that we will reveal in him. You all will outlive your friends that much is true since you are Hylians not Skyloftians." Naryu paused for a moment to gather her thoughts on how to explain without revealing too much.

"Hylians can live up to 1,500 years. Skyloftians up to 1,000 and Sheikah 2,500 years. However there are many cases where most of them die after around 100 years because of lack of spiritual strength. Rulian would have lived for at least 3,000 years surprisingly. That is how powerful a spiritual strength in one's self can be. Your friend Groose will have gone through many changes when you meet him next. Anyways Fi will be granted her own body like that of Ghirahim's so that she may join you in battle and we will also be award you two special clothing and a book of spells only the spirit of the hero and the blood of the goddess may use." Naryu finished explaining as the two gave them their earrings,and necklaces with the dragon scales. **(2)**

Impa looked at the seal while Groose was busy making his Sheikah outfit his training now complete. He was no longer 18 anymore but instead 25,the same age as Impa herself. The two have grown closer with each passing day. A few changes in Groose were that his hair was more spiked now and very long and elegant along with his eye color change from yellow to a bright crimson red compared to Impa's dark crimson red eyes. Groose also grew a few more inches. While Impa was at her impressive six feet eleven inches tall, Groose was now seven feet tall. **(3)**

Impa's eyes narrow as she found that the seal was beginning to weaken quite a bit and that they would need some sort of catalyst so that it would remain sealed for the next couple thousand years before Groose,Zelda and Link happened to be born.

"Groose have you finished your machine in the future?" Impa inquired the younger Sheikah.

"Yes Impa. All is well and good though the seal in the future is very weak compared to how it used to be I suspect that Ghirahim did something to it while we were here for my training. I suppose we are headed for a Temple?" Groose asked.

"Yes but not just any temple. There was once a Sheikah who made a ancient relic which could seal even the greatest demons for ten thousand millenia without any chance of escape. Even if it is weakened we need to acquire it however a few days ago Hylia sent me a message that there are three we need to gather since things have changed in the original timeline." Impa stated as they made their way pass the forest of the Temple of Hylia.

The Goddesses and the Past Hero,Link made their departure after gaining some of the info they would need on their journey. Apparently they visited the Old Woman before coming to Skyloft so that Naryu could gain her Clawshots back for the reward of her trial which Link would do in the near future. The two young adults put their new outfits on a nearby table for the night so that they may get up early in the morning to make their departure to the Eldin Mountain region. They were quite surprised though at Fi's human form that Hylia had granted her.

_Flashback about one hour ago..._

_As Farore absorbed the last flames that were left in Link's blade it return back to its basic form, Link was slightly disappointed though she he was used to having longswords but he knew it wouldn't be very long before he would have his favored length back to normal much to his secret delight. Hylia and Rulian aka the original Link, had decided to bless Zelda's blade with light magic and lightning magic so that she may use a form of the Skyward Strike that Link often uses when battling long ranged although his sword's range was drastically decreased thanks to Farore absorbing the rest of the sacred flame it had left in it. Hylia was pleasantly surprised that Zelda had her own personal Goddess Bow and so decided on a whim to give Link a small gift later on in their journey although it would be many months before they would react that pinacle of their journey._

_Link's blade began to glow as Fi's spirit came out as she was radiating a heavenly amethyst color from her cloak. Her face changed from a metallic silver to a pale white,her eyes now shining a radiant silver color which complimented her platinum blonde hair. She had gained a rather slander form from the transformation and was now Link's height._

_Flashback End_

Fi went off to see the sights and get used to her body that she had once again. Unknownst to both the Past Hero and Link, Fi was an old friend of Hylia who was skilled in archery and swordplay back when she was alive centuries ago with Hylia. She had hope that she would find her blade and bow that was hidden in the Hidden Shrine here the Goddess Blade was once lain.

Link and Zelda were enjoying each other's warmth as they laid peacefully in Zelda's bed. Link was absentmindly stroking her golden locks unaware of the effect he had on her. She was beginning to want him more and more each and every day they were together. But she would prefer to wait longer before taking that step in their relationship incase that if she were to get captured and Demise released from sucking out her soul, her child would die from the ritual and she didn't want that to happen if she could help it though Link was making it very hard not to do the deed.

_Unknown Location..._

"You know what to do dragon?" Ghirahim questioned the large black dragon that stood before him.

"Yes Lord Ghirahim,find the maiden and bring her to the Eldin Temple and bind her until you arrive while leaving several of your bokoblins and Moblins to guard the area in order to prevent the Chosen Knight from reaching her." the old dragon explained as he flew off to at Ghirahim's dismissal.

"Yes she won't escape me this time and if I come across that sky child well they say if you play with fire you are going to get burned. Come to me my little toys you will be used to bring back my master into this world and bring it to its knees." Ghirahim mused unaware that an elder Mogma was listening in before digging his way out to his fellow brothers.

_Sacred Realm..._

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them what would happened soon my goddess... Why didn't you they them their fate of their two companions?" Rulian inquired to his wife.

"You know why I couldn't my hero. It pains me that I couldn't since they were like us and our companions. I have a feeling that the dark forces will strike soon so I will send our companions to them in a couple days I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Hylia explained as she looked over at her chosen hero with a sad smile.

"Now then our little wage on our favorite little couple. Do you think they will make the beast with two backs tonight or a few months from now?" Rulian questioned with a slight smirk that grazed his lips.

"I think they will go a little further in the very least but knowing Zelda she doesn't want to carry the burden in case Ghirahim gets his filthy hands on my reincarnation. But there is a 65% probabilty that they will indeed have sexual intercourse considering they are both ready and comfortable with each other. All depends on little Zellie." Hylia mused as they watched from above.

The feeling of Link's touch sent her body into passionate bliss as he kissed her neck. Did he know what this was doing to her body and her emotions? She wanted to just surrender to her emotions but she dare not let her mental barriers fall. But there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind saying they should do it. They both loved each other though they did not say it.

Her hand slipped down to Link's crotch of his pants as she slowly began to rub it up and down,earning a groan form Link as he softly bit into Zelda's collarbone releasing a soft moan that escaped from her pale pink lips and reach into Link's ears as he began to nimble on her neck softly and in reaction she arched her back in such a way that it gave him more access to her soft,elegant neck;leaving small pink hickles on it though it was covered by her soft golden mane that was unrestricted by her usual ribbons.

Zelda put one of Link's hand on her left breast as she made him squeeze it softly under her nightgown,the feeling made her arousal more obvious even to Link as he sent her kisses down her neck and the top of her left breast. He wanted to just take off the nightgown so he could see her upper body fully but knew not to unless his Zelda gave him permission.

How the two got from their usual day clothes to night clothes they would never know it was such a blur to them. Link was only wearing a pair of black bottoms for his nightwear and Zelda was wearing a holy white nightgown and white cotton panties,she forbade bras in bed since her change in appearance to that of the Goddess Hylia. They swore the Past Hero and the Goddess were laughing at their antics right now since Zelda and Link reminded them of themselves when they were alive.

Zelda finally decided to lose her nightgown sensing Link's displeasure with the piece of clothing. She watched his face turn redder than a heart container when he saw her elegant also giggled at him and kissed him on the lips passionately as she tackled him somewhat in the bed but the male decided to turn the tables on her and roll them so that he was on top before he began to lick on of Zelda's nipples and softly pinching her other nipple with his free hand as he massaged them both equally,earning yet another moan from Zelda as she arched her back.

Zelda could feel Link's arousal rubbing against her panties from the hem of his pants and giggled slightly as she stuck her hand slowly inside of his pants and began to rub it softly up and down while rubbing her chest against his causing his arousal to affect his erection even more as she felt it grow rather big,much more than she had expected the average Skyloftian to have. She felt her cheek heat up at the thought of him inside of her wondering if she could fit all of him inside of her however she would be happy with what pleasure they both have had tonight.

"Link... As much as I do want us to do this tonight and I really do." Zelda began as she blushed even more at the perverse thought, "I want to wait a bit longer so that we can do it safely you already gave me the greatest birthday I can ever have." Zelda finished explaining as she looked at Link in the eyes which seemed to flow like an ocean of crystal blue water as he nodded and gave her another passionate kiss as they settled down for the night. Zelda still half-nude snuggling up to Link's bare muscular chest with his arms wrapped around her cuddling with her as they both began to drift off to sleep.

_Temple of Hylia/Sealed Grounds_

"Impa we have an issue." Groose stated with a look of seriousness in his crimson-gold eyes.

Impa raised a cocked blonde brow at him as she nodded to continue on.

"Ghirahim is on the move and he is targetting Zelda and Link with the Anciet Time Dragon that was exiled." Groose exclaimed as Impa's eyes widen with shook at this news.

"No... not him. I thought he died from the Plague of Time!" Impa stuttered out in nervousness as they tried to plan on what to do so that they could protect Zelda and Link.

**Done finally! I decided to add a lime in the story. I think it is still too soon for Zelda and Link to have sex YET but it will happen soon. maybe in a couple chapters or so. And I decided to leave you guys with a nice cliffhanger isn't that nice of me :D**

** I just found out that the Past Hero's real name is Link so I figured I'd have Fi explain that Rulian is just a cover name.**

**2.I did this so that Link's forging of the Master Sword was pretty much the same can't resist not having the Kolotos,Tectalus and Ghirahim Round II fights**

**3.I notice that Groose is shorter or the same size as Impa but I figured with him growing faster and gaining Sheikah blood inside of him he would grow rather tall**


End file.
